Royals and thieves
by Youkiyra Solar
Summary: What if back in the time of slaves, Pharaohs and Pryamids. A Pharaoh's close friend was royalties worst enemy, a thief of high thieving quality.They must together save Egypt from total destruction. Complete
1. Headaches and Royal Problems

Royals and Thieves

By Krystal Fox alias Youkiyra Solar

Krystal Fox: I shall begin the new story about Yami and his friend Bakura. I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters or any of the series. 

Chapter 1 Royal Parties and Problems

Atem was irratated, the last three weeks had been very straining. Three weeks ago Atem's father had died of a stroke (Not that he missed his father. He never really knew his father and thought his father was a pervert. It was the responsibility of a whole kingdom.) leaving the young 17 year old man in charge of a whole kingdom.

Atem remembered the moment the guards had told him his father was dead.

FlashBack: He had been in the middle of an archery practice when his father's personal guard had come to him.

"Your majesty. I have bad news."

"What is it" Atem Asked.

"Your father just died of a stroke ."

End of Flashback.

It had been so abrupt , things just seemed to fly by, the funeral the grievances, the so called comforting from his courtiers. Now he could no longer spend his afternoons just his lazing around with his best friend Bakura.

Come to think of it he had not seen his friend since his father died. In his mind he thought his friend but was brought back to the future and present and the responsibitities immediately placed upon his young shoulders. He listened as his court engineer was telling him about the Niles dams and dikes and the many problems and how he could fix it or the few merchants complaining about the many bandits on the caravaans trails and he should help them stay safe....After about 100 or so patitioners for something they wanted, his head was throbbing like he had let a herd of hoodlems beat him up.

When dinner came the only thought in his mind was he had to go find his friend Bakura and see how he was. So going to the kitchen asked his childhood cook, who spoiled him with treats, to skip dinner tonight because he was not hungry.

Headed up the stairs to his room, the many thousands of stairs.

"Stupid stairs why did we ever create so many of them. Wait I know, because father ate so much that this was his only exercise, so he created all these stairs to give him exercise. Curse my father's obesity. Curse these stairs." Atem said cursing the stairs.

In his room went to his huge closet pulled out his loose tan pants, a loose blue tunic, and a long Yaka (a robe kinda like the Arab robes but a fancy one for royalty.) It was a light black color almost gray. Belting on his sword and then tucked his palm sized daggers up his specially made tunic, and forgot to take off his Pharaoh's signet ring which he wore on his right hand.

Atem sometimes dreaded visiting his friend because Bakura's father Reshtu detested his son being friends with royalty. So times reshtu would beat and hurt his son for being friend's with him.

Flash Back: Atem remembered one day he was 14 when he had visited with Bakura. His friend had not wanted to lean against his back because of the pain. When Atem, who was stronger in strength at teh time had forced his friend to let him see his wounds. Bakura's back had been covered with cuts of a whip, his face, jaw and arms were covered with bruises. That night Atem had taken Bakura home with him to care for his friend in his own room, that he might recover. Though it wouldn't end the pain his fahter caused. End of Flashback

Atem was tall compared to the erst of his family, but shorter than Bakura by an inch. He had black hair with natural highlights of red, yellow and a tinge of white. He was now the only member of the relative of the legitamate royal family left. Age 17.

He always had a dark tanned complexion as did most Egyptians.

Bakura was tall, and Albino (Pale everything) He liked to wear white or tanned clothes and had striking eyes. Age 18.

After finally finishign changing out of the uncomfortable clothes of the court slipped out the window down the trelise and across the courtyard and cut inot the street.He went down familiar streets and houses then arrived at the far end of the town where thieves adn robbers lived.

Going to one of the houses went to the backyard and slipped in, going to one of the windows cracked it open and slipped through.

On the bed there lay his friend, though he was laying on his stomach which made him suspicious to why he slept that way. Kneeling down whispered into his friend's ear, "Bakura."

Bakura's eyes flew open fear in them at who it was waking him then relaxed as he saw it was only Atem.

Atem now very suspicious raised the sheet revealing a ripped and torn back that was still smarting from it's last encounter with the whip.

"Bakura, what happened to you? Did Reshtu do it again?"

Bakura now fully awake sat up his bare upper torso covered with dried blood.

":Atem,"Bakura said looking up "Please sit down, it makes me dizzy looking up at you."

Atem complied and then took a nearby cloth dipping it in some water in a tin bowl by the bed on a stand gently began to wash Bakura's back in places Bakura didn't reach.

"Bakura, tell me why this was done to you this time." That was a direct order and Bakura could think of no reason not to obey him.

Painly he began, "Alright, well Reshtu (He never referred to his father by Father) asked me to steal for him again. I came back with the object and he said it was the wrong one. That continued the whole three weeks I didn't see you. Everytime He siad it was the wrong object he would beat me..."Bakura winced and stopped as on of the wounds especially hurt, even though Atem was being careful. He closed his eyes and winced.

Atem put his arms encouraging on his friend's shoulder then a gentle quick hug. This was their silent agreement that they would always be there for each other. Bakura suddenly went limp collasping on his friend's chest unconcious. He had gone into blackness because of loss of blood.

This made Atem furious, ever since Bakura's mother had died six years ago Reshtu had been letting all his anger out on Bakura. Bakura couldn't stay concious because of his loss of blood.

"Bakura wake up." To Atem's command and slight desperation, Bakura moved but not much more.

Atem then called on his shadow servants the "Dark Magician" and the "Dark Magician of Black Chaos." They had helped many times with problems like these.

Dark and Chaos appeared, Dark in his black and purple robes, tall, dark purple hat and his staff, Chaos wearing his wild pants and top of light and Red and black, eyes of green, very powerful, his hat added to his outfit and his black staff. (Good enough to whack someone with.)

"What is it Master Yami?" Chaos said looking around, when his eyes reached Bakura they darkened.

"Chaos, Dark, Bakura is hurt badly I don't know what to do?" Atem said his thoughts getting frantic enough that Dark could read them.

"Calm, Master worried thoughts will not heal a friend." Dark said putting a comforting hand on his Master's shoulder.

"First his wounds must be cleansed then given salve and wrapped. If any of them are infected we will haveto reopen them to get the pus out." Chaos said with knowledge of thousands of years.

Yami nodded and found Bakura's Bandages in a drawer neatly folded. Dark went to get salves to put on afterwards. Chaos examined the wounds , there were seven of the cuts he would have to reopen to get the green liquid out of them. Chaos carefully took his knife and scraped away the scabs letting fresh blood start to flow.. Bakura winced and started to wake.

"What in the ....? Chaos. Is that you?"

"yes, it is young master, now relax while I see to your cuts." Chaos said pushing him back to the bed. Bakura lay and looked over at his friend who had fallen asleep with the clean bandages folded on his lap.

"Chaos , how is Atem handling his father dead and all those responsibilities?" Bakura asked with an elterior motive obvious.

"He is tired and the pressure of everything weighs heavy on his mind. But I know his first thought every morning has been "How is my friend Bakura?" Then he goes in the rushing current of his new life."

Chaos said taking the bandages from hos Master then helping Bakura sit up, just on cue Dark arrived and gave Chaos (His older Brother) the salve." Chaos started to rub the suave over his back careful not to reopen or agrivate the wounds.

"Does Atem ever feel burdened that he is friends with a thief?"

"No I don't!" Atem said rising from his seat walking over. "What brought on that question friend?"

"Reshtu was saying that all royalty think thieves, a wast of time. And you had out grown me as a friend and would kill me when you got a chance." Bakura said looking down at the floor , ashamed and too tired not to believe his Father.

"Bakura, know that if you had not made friends with me when I was 9. I would have grown into as bad as Pharaoh as my father or as perverted. Your friendship is the smile on my everyday. Now neverthink of such things again.Now what shall we do with you?" The Pharaoh said to the thief.

Dark spoke up "I think he should come back to the palace with us. Or Reshtu will hurt him more." He said to his master.

Atem liked that idea, "I could appoint you my royal advisor."

Bakura shook his head, "No I could never do that, I live the life of a thief, free to do and go where I please, a thief I must remain. Please leave me here."

Atem thougth, "What if I gave him his own house where only he could live?"

"Bakura, what if I found a place where you could still live as a thief and yet be away from Reshtu?"

A glimmer of hope appeared in Bakura's eyes then faded. "That would be nice. Though impossible, Reshtu has one shadow servant and he uses it to always watch me. I don't know where it is either." Dismay in his voice. Bakura looked defeated.

Dark and Chaos looked around the sparsely decorated room and could see no trace of another shadow creature. There was a smallamroire and an extra pair of sandals, a single chair, and the bed. Reshtu refused to give his son anymore than that.

Atem shook his head then looked at the sunrise, time had flown the sun was starting to rise commanding his return to the palace.

"Well, then Bakura I will return with a gift that can stop that as soon as I can. Till then gifts fo friendship means you can call on me at anytime and I will listen to you."

Then waving good-bye slipped out of the window, Dark and Chaos disappearing.

The once safe feeling he had had with those friends with him disappeared as they left leaving a lonly and terrified feeling.

Minutes later Reshtu emerged from the stair well.

"What a good boy; not to tell him you won't be here when he returns. Very Good of you. Now get to work. There is much to do and work will not do itself." Then tapped a short hand whip in his palm, threatening.

Though he need not to have, he had already broken his son to obey his every whim. Bakura mutely rose and disappeared downstairs to do the work assigned to him even in his horrible condition.

Atem returned to the castle only to find he was required to attend a breakfast party. Disgusted went and dressed into a formal Purple Yaka. Going inot the room was forced to listen to dry conversations about weather, crops, their's and others health, horrible gossip rumors and women. The day drained by, it took everything Yami had to not literally kill the next person to talk to him.He went to bed exhausted and didn't even bother changing letting the two fuzzies, one of which was a gift to Bakura.

Each looked like a live fuzz ball, moving cudling up against the tired master on the bed.

Would Bakura be there?

Krystal Fox: Yes I am already causing pain and sufferinf so what that's me.

Bakura: Why me? Not Kiba, Seth or even the annoying dark or even Atem.

Krystal Fox: I like doing it to you.

Bakura: (Sarcastically) I feel soo special.


	2. problems of pilfering

Royals and Thieves

By Krystal Fox alias Youkiyra Solar

Krystal Fox: I shall continue the story about Yami and his friend Bakura. I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters or any of the series. 

Chapter 2 Problems of Pilfering

The morning sun was like a bright like is dry, tired eyes. Bakura rose exhausted. Restu had ordered him to start stealing harder objects at the cost of a severe whipping.

"Bakura!!" a voice downstairs called anger in his voice. Bakura winced and rose, the world spun a couple seconds then he headed down stairs a splitting headache throbbing in his head. Down the 19 steps one platform and 4 more steps, through the hallways to the front room where his father literally lived.

"I was waiting Bakura have you lost the speed of your legs to get down here swiftly? Or is it that you don't have enough responsibility?" His father spat at his son.

"No Reshtu I went to bed 4 hours ago don't I deserve a few more hours sleep?" Bakura said anger tinged in his voice

"I called you down here because I have seen improvement in your style of stealing. I have an important mission to give you. You are to steal from the ancient cavern of mirrors. Steal the small golden mirror of truth." Reshtu said with a glimmer in his old eyes. His brown hair was flaked with white and his tan skin worn and many wrinkles but this did not hide the malice and hate and incredible strength hid behind that old body.

"You what?" Bakura said very startled.

"You heard me boy. Steal the gold mirror of truth. I expect it in my hands before the end of the week." Then turned and began to examine some jewels recently stolen. This showed that this was the end of conversation leaving no room for argument.

Bakura slightly dazed went out into the old courtyard. Upon entering one could tell that only one corner of the once green courtyard was dried and cracked. The cobblestones old and broken. They had gone into disrepair since the day Reshtu was given news of his beloved wife's death.

Sitting in the courtyard Bakura thought of the Cavern of Mirrors. This certain cavern was a favorite because of all the shiny stones that reflected like mirrors. This cavern had many precious jewels in it, a thief's paradise. The greatest treasure was the golden mirror of truth. This mirror had been a gift of the "gods" especially Ra. It was a mirror that when held by one with true intentions of kindness would relieve to him all that could be wanted, whatever the hearts desire.

Though the best soldiers guarded all this, shadow guards beasts and monsters of the shadows.

They were dangerous and deadly. They were different from just soldiers they could sense ones presence before you even entered the cavern. But worse, he would be stealing from his best friend.

"I'm going to die. I will never get this item for my father, and then he will kill me. What will I do?" He collapsed to the ground feeling miserable.

Then thought back to when his father was kind and nice to him. "Why did it have to change? Mother why did you have to die? Why did you leave me here all alone?" He put his face in his arms and started a good cry that he had needed for many weeks. All the months of stress he poured out in those bitter tears.

On a whisper of wind it seemed to bring his mother's voice, "You're not alone, you have a friend."

At those words he remembered his friend Atem. "Well, at least I still have one friend, who cares about me. That is if he can forgive me."

- - - -

"Your majesty, how would you like your eggs this morning?" Yami's steward asked him.

"I would prefer no breakfast this morning." Yami said irritated.

"Are you sure? Is your health alright? Are you sure you're eating enough?" The steward asked.

"YES!!! Now enough. I've had enough. I am taking the day off. If I don't I will blow up at everyone in the court." Atem then turned and prepared to leave, gathering his royal robes off the nearby chair.

"Your majesty, Kiba Seth wished to speak with you, he is in the cavern of Mirrors." The steward seeing his master's anger.

Atem nodded and then turned out of the room and walked to the cavern. Entering past the two large shadow guards at the entrance and the many relatives of Chaos and Dark patrolling the halls.

Entering the truth room found Kiba Seth leaning over some papers and scrolls with the truth mirror inches away from his fingertips guarded by Chaos the Dark magician of chaotic power himself.

Chaos nodded at his master but didn't say much more.

"Kiba what is the matter that you asked for me here?" Atem said walking in beside him.

"Friend, I sense bad things are afoot. I have used this mirror to the extent that it has allowed me. It has shown me dangers, glimpses of what will happen. It showed me a ship, a foreign ship coming up the Nile, with war machines on its deck. Then it showed men with swords brutally killing every person they saw. Then the fighting stopped and the leader of this evil group seemed to meet a person, that person was your friend Bakura. He greeted him and showed him our secrets our secret ways. I am sorry to bring you that news but that is what it has showed me. I shall ponder over it some more and we will talk more later." Kiba Seth then turned to his papers and scrolls gathered them up and left.

The chief Priest of Egypt left leaving the Pharaoh confused and upset.

Turning to Chaos, "Chaos, what if Kiba says is true? I could never think a cruel thing such as that to be in my friend's even mind. I must see him. I still have his gift for me to give." He smiled and left.

Chaos thought, "I had better see about this prediction. I shall go borrow the millennium necklace again and see about this." (Funny how Chaos always knows everything, now we know.)

Atem went to his chambers and sat on his bed; as soon as he sat down two fuzz balls, also known as Kurebos, attacked him. They loved him, tickling his face and arms.

"Kree, Kree Love, Love." The Kurebos said over and over to him.

"Yes, I know you love me. How would you like to visit a friend of mine?" he asked them.

He thought "Perhaps he will be there this time."

"Kree, Kree, Friend, friend." They started to repeat over and over.

"I will take that as a yes to it." He laughed and grabbed him gray yaka then went to the window to escape with two kurebos bouncing like balls behind him.

Taking back allies and roads went along laughter in his voice as he talked with the Kurebos and they playfully repeated whatever word they liked the best.

"Would you like some blueberry muffin my friends? " He asked the two bouncing balls.

"Kree, Kree , Berry balls, Kree, Kree, Berry balls." They said.

Yami laughed and went to some nearby stalls that kept his identity secret when he went there. The woman smiled and gave him his purchase. Although he paid a tremendous amount for it the lady had argued that she should give him his change back but she had lost that battle years ago.

He went back the two bouncing balls and gave them each a piece of the muffin and continued on their way. Arriving at Bakura's gateway the Kurebos suddenly went berserk. Bouncing off all the walls or anything for that matter even into Yami.

From inside the courtyard Bakura heard the sounds of laughter and a oomph and scuffling of small something's. Leaving the courtyard found his friend pinned to the ground Hyper fur balls bouncing on his stomach, making Yami's laughing turn into gasping for air.

Bakura concerned for his friend yanked the balls off and Helped Yami up.

The Kurebos though took this as a sign that he was going to hurt their master. They looked angry, eyes turning red and fur puffing up, then they charged.

At the last second Yami saw his friend's danger and pushed his friend out of the way and took the blow himself. It sent him flying across the courtyard and landing very hard on the cobblestones hitting his head.

The Kurebos confused and worried scampered over to Atem and were nudging him to wake up.

Bakura stood and achingly walked over. After examining his friend found his friend had a concussion, and a deep cut covering the nape of his neck. Yami had paled considerably after he had gone unconscious. To Bakura's amazement of his memory he could think of no time that his friend had been hurt except the time they had first met , what a tragic meeting?

Flash Back:

Yami had escaped his literature instructor once again. He despised his teachers they gave him no consolation on the problems on his mind or whether he could go out and find friends. He had been without friends for 8 years of his life what is another year of it?

Bakura was traveling with is Mother to town that day her smile contagious. He was learning his writing skills that afternoon then the study of ancient script. Few commoners learned that, but he was no commoner, he was the son of the King of Thieves.

He happened to leave his mother for a couple of minutes to find his street friends when he saw some mean bullies pushing a small well dressed boy around cruelly. Going over pushed his way in and said, "Do you really think that you should be doing that?"

"Why shouldn't we, you thief?" The tallest of them all.

"If you want you can try." bakura said a smile on his pale face. "Or are you too scared to?"

The older boy angered went dashing towards Bakura only to be knocked aside and punched in the jaw. The others charged and in less then 4 minutes all the other boys were either unconscious or fleeing. Turning Bakura saw the younger boy had a deep cut on his arm and looked very pale. As the boy stood to thank Bakura he swayed and then fell to the ground unconscious.

Concerned for the boy had picked him up and taken him to his mother. Later he found out that he had saved the Pharaoh's son. Only heir to the throne.

"Bakura my son, this boy has lost a lot of blood he will have to stay in a bed for awhile." His mother's sweet voice said.

Yami had stayed at the royal thieves house for a day till he regained his strength. Then Bakura led him back through the streets to the palace entrance, where the guard at the guard swept the Prince away to somewhere in the castle.

End of flash back.

Bakura looked down at his friend. He went to the fountain and soaked a cloth and returned putting the cold cloth on his friend's neck. The coldness was chilling and succeeded to wake his friend. The Kurebos were Kreeing pitifully sad beside him upset that they hurt their master.

"That wasn't the best way to give my friend his gift." Atem said groggily sitting up.

"What gift? " Bakura asked helping his friend to a chair, then bandaging the wound on his neck.

"Why this Kurebo." Atem said picking up the fur ball on his lap. "This is my gift to you. I have one and you have the other. As long as we live we can always find each other with these Kurebos."

"Thank you my friend, it is a gift well appreciated." Bakura said petting the fuzz ball loving him.

"kree, kree Master." Bakura's Kurebo said very fondly to him.

Yami laughed, "It seems to have taken to you like a drop of water in the Nile." Bakura shook his head and smiled. He hadn't felt this happy since the last time his friend was free for a daytime afternoon.

"Oh my worthy friend I must warn you that you should not give the Kurebo any blueberry muffin it gives it unnatural strength , goes bonkers and then it goes to sleep snoring like now I learned that the hard way." He said pointing at the two sleeping kurebos.

"Well, much to say the least my friend I must go. Being the Pharaoh of Egypt gives responsilities that I will never be able to get rid of like when I was a Prince. So I must leave. But as I have always said, you are welcome in my home and I encourage you to come and visit." Atem said rising.

"And how many times must I say that a thief is not welcome in a royals home no matter how close a friend his is to it's master." Bakura said just as stubborn.

Laughing Atem Hugged him and said" I hope you can be at the Jewel Festival at the end of this week. I will look for you." Then waving good-bye to Bakura's Kurebo took up his own Kurebo and left giving his friend one last smile before disappearing into the street.

Krystal Fox: Time to thicken the plot and I encourage Ideas that all you out there have for this story

Bakura's Kurebo: Kree, Kree, Munch Munch Hiney Kree?

Krystal Fox: Not yet Kurebo don't give away the next chapter. I would like to keep it a secret.


	3. Beginning of the Tomb Robber

Royals and Thieves

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Let the story begin!!!! Oh and Nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh Belongs to me it is all the creators of Yu-Gi-Oh to whom the original characters belong

Bakura: Save me!!! The authoress is going to be killing me save me!!

Krystal fox: no I am only going to have you kill your dad ....I should let the fans read the story.

Chapter 3 The beginning of the Tomb robber

Bakura turned and went inside. And then.

"Bakura just your self in here right now!!!" Bakura winced at his father's cruel voice that was yelling at him.

He slowly and cautiously went into the living room that had been turned into a workshop. He felt as if he knew what was going to happen for it happened far too often that he felt of remembering. Entering the dilapidated room he looked and saw his father bending over a table tapping his fingers impatiently for him to come in.

Bakura walked in and sat in the fetal position on a stool near his father and asked barely above a whisper, "Yes."

"Stupid son," Bakura winced at those words. "Where did you put the jewels you last stole that you gave me they are not here." He demanded.

"You sold them to some black market traders yesterday." Bakura said truthfully.

"YOU LIAR!!! You took them yourself and took them from me. For that you shall pay!!!!" Bakura's fears rose to their highest peak yet.

His father came at his with a rod and thwacked him across the temple leaving a bloodly trail of red in its wake. Bakura reeled at the force of attack and fell off the stool and lay stunned in shock at what just happened to him. Then his father lifted him up off the ground and rammed his head through the glass window of the living room. Bakura felt the pain of glass tearing into his skin.

His father then using shadow powers imprinted in his mind a command that he would have to do eventually. "Bakura I order you to always steal and steal the golden mirror of truth, after you have completed this Kill the Pharaoh.." This command was so imprinted in his mind that it was all he could think of was these two commands. He reeled from the force of mental power his father put in it. That he didn't notice a blur of brown come flying from outside and attack his father making him drop the wounded thief.

Darkness consumed him and he knew no more.

While he lay there, a small yet fierce fur-ball was massacring his master's father, chomping on his behind till the man rose and whapped him off then the man rose and fled out the door, and down alleyways to escape the vicious little ball. But not without a reminder of it, two huge scars were left from the Kureibos claws down his right side of face, and a leg that was left bleeding and most embarrassing a large imprint of a Kurebos teeth him his rear.

Trist (Bakura's kureibo) went walking over to his blood-matted master and whimpered.

"Kree Kree Hurt Hurt. Kura , Kura, Master Hurt." the little ball cried over and over again. In Bakura's dreams he unconsciously activated his change of heart card.

Change of heart came out and seeing the ball and her master immediately was upset.

"Kree Kree fix? Fix?" the Kurebo asked her and she nodded and began to work.

Kneeling brushed away the glass from Bakura and began the cautious job of glass pieces out of her master. Once all the pieces were out she carefully, (She is stronger then she looks) lifted her master and began to take him to his secret place, a place that Bakura fled to in his father's worst fits of rage.

Heart carried her master with the greatest of care and gently laid him down and placed his head on her lap. Began to wash Bakura's face and neck till he woke.

Bakura woke and felt the pain of his attacks coming back and he immediately wished he were in the land of darkness so that the pain would go away. Then noticed gentle slender hands brushing his hair from his face and washing his wounds.

"Master are you feeling better?" Heart asked in a voice that sounded a lot like his mother's. He just nodded then gasped for air as Trist jumped upon his chest knocking the air out of him.

"Trist be careful!" Heart scolded.

Getting his air back smiled, "So this little fur ball's name is Trist. Welcome to my life Trist. Heart my father had Shadow skilled an order into my mind."

Heart flinched. To shadow skill an order is to command a person to do something and they will either die doing it or go against it for the rest of their lives trying not to do it.

Rage filtered into her eyes and she slipped down and knelt beside his bed and asked , "Oh Bakura what did that Slime-dirt-rubbish order you to do?"

"He wants me to steal Yami's mirror of truth and then kill him. I can't do that, no I can't he is my best friend. And what about the time oracle in the truth mirror? With that my father would change the past so that I woe never have met Yami. Oh what am I to do?"

Heart looked sad then took the prone figure into her arms gently rubbing his back as he was in her hug , he relaxed feeling that he was in his mother's arms and listened to her proposition.

"Bakura, the only thing I see that you can do is to stay far away from Atem, far enough away that it would be impossible to even obey this command and it would grow dormant and once again you could return that is the only thing I see that you can do to save your friend."

Bakura realizing that this was his only alternative, small tears clung to the corners of his eyes.

"Where shall we go?"

"How about over in the Euphrates Valley, there is a kingdom there that you could live in fact that is where I came from before you found me." Heart said as she remembered her own past there as she had grown up.

"Then we shall go there."

Bakura recovered slowly his wounds were still sore when he left, Heart changed into a form that made her look like a human, with them a small fur ball stood protectively beside it's master.

Bakura sadly left Egypt and went east deep into the country of Canaan then past that to the Tigris and Euphrates river. There he found a good place to build and built a small simple home.

As he continued living there he noticed that there were more tombs here then even in Egypt! One night when the moon was full he went to go inside one of these tombs curious about what was in them even though the locals said it was unlucky to disturb the dead.

Going through the dark entrance he went deeper and went down many stairs, turned left and right finding many rooms some empty still, waiting to claim a dead body when the time came. Bakura turned around and realized that he had no clue which way was out!

"Damn it by the god Ra why did I not pay attention!!" Bakura began to silently curse himself.

He went wandering about the tunnels for what he recounted as hours upon hours. He came upon a beam of light and went to it, then froze the beam of light landed on a large upraised bed. It had on it a large skeleton, which was richly decorated with jewels and strings of gold and silver. This person was very rich it had chests of gold coins and precious gems all around on the floor on shelves of the wall, everywhere! Looking up saw sky through the hole in dirt.

Bakura not wanted to waste his trip through this blasted hole of a tomb and stuffed many jewels and much gold coins into his pocket. He shook off his superstitions and climbed up upon the platform kicking the bones off the platform he took the space and used it for jumping up and grabbing some roots beside the hole, after swinging himself to a better position and having grabbed another root, began to dig the hole bigger. He dug and dirt kept getting in his face.

"Put owe, pt, pt" as he spit dirt of his mouth. , "I should make a career out of this a tomb robber. I like that idea and as soon as I get out of this blasted hole and get sleep, food and a good scolding from Heart I will decide if a Tomb robber is the thing for me."

After much more dirt in the mouth and in his clothes he pulled him self out of the hole into the fresh air. He was to his surprise only 5 feet from the entrance he had walked in through.

"Why of all the blasted de DA , oh Ra I curse you Why did I have to be in there so long?" He grumbled and dusted him self off and went back to his home to find Trist and Heart looking very worried.

"Bakura where have you been!? You have been missing for over 4 days!" Heart demanded worriedly.

"Wow that is why I am so hungry and tired." To add action to that motion he nearly collapsed to the ground from fatigue.

Heart grabbing him sat him on the couch he had bought and brought out some left over soup to him.

As he sat there was a rapping on the door, neighbors were calling. With rapping on the door, heart went to answer it. (Here the townsfolk believed Bakura and Heart to be brother and sister. Heart was known as Heartens)

"Heartens bad news the worst of its kind, the gods tombs have been disturbed and their curses will soon spread over the land. The blacksmith found that the air hole to Murdock has been widened and now Murdock has been predicted to spread disease across the land. The village is leaving the area, if you wish you and your brother may come with us, we are heading to the safety of Egypt." the distraught neighbor hammered out.

"I am sorry but we can not go, for you see we were exiled from Egypt and may not return till the present Pharaoh dies. But go in peace and safety. We shall brave Murdock's curse we must." Heart said having a suspicion about who disturbed the tomb.

The neighbor nodded and quickly left and went to join the leaving caravan. Closing the door Heart went to Bakura who was falling asleep, shaking him awake and putting the empty soup bowl to a side .

"Hm, What?" A sleepy eyed thief said looking up at Heart's honey colored hair.

"Bakura did you steal and disturb that tomb?"

"Which tomb?" He said laying down atop Trist who made a fabulous pillow.

"Murdock's tomb silly."

"Oh you mean the tomb with lots of gold and treasure and a stupid skeleton that looked over dressed?"

"Yes!"

"Yes I went in that one. It was my only way out of that bloody blasted tomb. By Ra I curse that tomb and its stupid mazes. Even though I am going to steal from the tombs like that, I enjoyed it and am going to continue it."

Heart shook her head and sighed. Leaving him went to the window and wondered how life was doing over in Egypt and how the young Pharaoh was doing with out his best friend there to give rest and peace.

Atem shook his head, what happened? Two days ago he went with Hrist (His kurebo) to see Bakura. The house was abandoned and looked like it had been broken into. He couldn't figure it out, Trist was suppose to protect Bakura to point of death. But where was his friend?

Hrist had gone around the courtyard saying "Kree Kree gone gone, Kree kree Gone Gone" in a very melancholy voice.

Yami turned as Chaos and Magician Girl came into the room, "Any sign of him anywhere?"

Chaos shook his head. "We have looked everywhere, even Father (Magician Sage) helped look. Bakura is not in Egypt. The only answer is that he left Egypt for some reason."

"What about Reshtu, do you know where he is?" Yami asked, desperation in his eyes.

"He is with the thieves and the only thing I can do is try to find out who Bakura's mother's (Trilariana) side of the family is and hope he went to them." Chaos stated. "Dark is already searching in the library. Oh and Merric and Seth wish to speak with you. In the truth room. About what I do not know."

Yami nodded and left the room his Egyptian robes flowing behind him as he went quickly through the halls, he noticed the many blushing girls and females that he passed as they whispered about him as he went by. All the girls were fawning over him, infact every girl in Egypt had "fallen in love" with the young handsome Pharaoh. He hated it.

Arriving at the gates watched as Shadow beasts were changing shifts it was a terrifying thing to see. But he knew each one of them and how to make them smile, he walked past smirking that he could make each and every one of these terrifying things crack. Into the long hallways he went guarded by many Shadow beasts. Arriving at the main hall met Seth and Merric they were waiting.

"Your majesty." said his highest Lord of the land. Seth acknowledged his presence with a curt nod that only Yami let him get away with. The great magician Priest motioned them all to go forward. entering the two objects in the room were glowing.

They gathered round.

"Pharaoh, My lord Merric, this oracle" He motioned to the ball of crystal beside the mirror of Truth, "has revealed to me a piece of future that disturbs me greatly. It shows you Yami wounded and ill and at the hands of our enemies, then it changes to showing you a cruel leader of this nation. Then again changes to show you crying without another thought, over something in the shadows. I fear the meaning of these predictions." Seth said his voice doing the best to hid his fear.

"As do I," Merric said fear in his eyes. "It predicts something but we can not know what it would mean."

"the only thing we can do then is to wait." .........The three went into longer conversations and talked for hours till the Pharaoh's duties made him have to leave. He went first to the temple where he was supposed to lead his people in worship of Ra, Knut, Kata, Nefte, Hesmet, and more. Though most was spent in worship of Ra.

Yami went animatedly through all the motions ignoring that more females came to the temple every week then usually and he could figure out why too. Even Magician (Dark Magician Girl) had admitted that he had quite grown up and looked ruggedly handsome. He had grown very tall in fact to everyone's surprise he had grown to the height of Seth's shoulder before the year's end. He also was more often in the public eye.

Returning to his room he was physically and mentally exhausted but his duties were not finished, tonight was the celebration of the defeat of the Hyskos a people that he had destroyed completely with his armies two weeks before and he himself had killed their king.

Now his soldiers were wanting to honor their Pharaoh by celebrating their enemy's defeat by having a banquet with him.

He sighed, in truth he enjoyed being among the soldiers for he felt almost as one of them when with them. He changed to his battle clothes and went outside with his guards and Chaos to the party. In the courtyard his men gave a deafening cheer as he entered. Yami smiled then went through the mass soldiers and sat in the seat of honor and ate and drank with his men enjoying this part of his life.

Neither he nor any of the partiers noticed the dark figure of a soldier accused of deserting the army in battle so lost his high rank and was beat 45 lashes for doing so. His name was Artemis, he hated the Pharaoh, and he would kill the Pharaoh.

Getting closer acted more normal , just as much as other soldiers and silently slipped past the body guards of the Pharaoh, a shiny object came out of his pocket and everything else seemed to go faster and slower then time expected and Artemis found himself being drug off the Pharaoh and the soldiers furious that their leader was hurt became a mob and got hold of Artemis and he was torn limb from limb.

Chaos knelt and looked at his master his eyes were closed and he looked ill. A dagger protruding from his stomach. Chaos gathered him up and left with now a silent troops awaiting the news of how their leader was. They sat there waiting hoping that the warrior Chaos would tell them that their leader was fine when he returned.

Atem was laid down upon the bed as Seth, Merric, Dark and Magician came rushing in and waited to be told by Chaos what they could do.

Silence filled the air as Chaos gave orders of what should be done.

Yami dreamt of darkness and pain.

Far away Heart from a dream of terror feeling feelings of absolute hatred and also of absolute worry. Bakura woke with a shout and screamed "YAMI!!!" He woke quickly and ran to the door then realizing he was no longer in Egypt. He had dreamt of his friend dying, without him there.

He went to the table and his put his face deep into his hands his shoulders trembling, knowing if his order that his father gave him that he would kill Yami even if he didn't want to do. Oh what was he going to do?"

Heart turned her eyes towards the west longing in her glance, feeling pain that she could not comfort someone she cared for so far away.

Bakura soon asleep at the table went into restless sleep that even Heart no heart to leave him in, kept waking him.

What would happen next? What happened to Yami? Would Bakura's Shadow command ever go away to free him to leave to Egypt once again.

Krystal Fox: Hope you liked it Write more later.

Bakura: Why must you torture me?

Krystal Fox: Torture you Yami is the one hurt now not you! Heart healed you now but Yami still has a knife in him!

Bakura: Yes but for how long till you hurt me?

Krystal Fox: If you keep this up then it will be sooner Prince of Thieves

Bakura: I AM NOT A PRINCE!!

Krystal Fox: Yes you are now know that is your mother's family...Oops I am not supposed to be telling future chapters well bye everyone.


	4. Changed Plans

Royals and Thieves

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Let the story begin!!!! Oh and Nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh Belongs to me it is all the creators of Yu-Gi-Oh to whom the original characters belong

I don't want to continue with silly intro. So let's begin the story.

Chapter 4 Changed Plans

Yami could hear his friends talking around him but he just couldn't wake up. He tried so much but he just couldn't wake up.

"He's trying to wake up but he can't seem to.... Chaos was anything on that blade?" Yami recognized Magician Girl's voice.

"Unfortunately yes. It is a rare mixture that can only be cured by a plant found in Macedonia. I will go myself and get it. Watch over him while I am gone make sure he does not over do himself or the poison will go faster." Chaos said leaving.

"I hope he goes swiftly. Otherwise I will become ruler of Egypt." Seth Kiba said sighing. "I do not want to lay my friend to rest. I will go to the temple and pray to Ra that Egypt's Pharaoh will live." Atem heard Seth's footsteps leaving.

"I hope dearly that he will wake soon. I fear that something terrible is coming." Merric said also leaving.

Yami could now see light through his eyelids but felt that he was too tired to try further. He would rest then he would try again.

Chaos left the palace feeling sad and also angry. He wished that he could have seen the dagger coming. He should have been there. It was his fault that his master was hurt, he had been given the job of watching over Yami to protect him and he had failed him. Now he would get the herb and hope that Yami could ever forgive him. Traveling by black magic arrived at the foot hills of the village he was looking for and changing into a human, as to not frighten the people in this village set out with the Egyptian name of Herodotus. Now a tall Black haired silver eyed very Handsome human walked into the village not knowing that this trip would change his life forever.

Change-of-Heart was going to the village with Bakura today, though she hoped that the village drunks would not beat Bakura up again. It seemed that all in the village were frightened by Bakura's albino skin and feared him. SO to prove they were not scared would over power him and beat him up unfairly. Only Heart's intervention ever saved him from not being killed.

She sighed. Looking over at the tall white haired albino beside her and smiled, she cared greatly for her master and would willingly give her life for him.

"What is it Heart?" Bakura asked having sensed her gaze fall upon him.

"Oh I am just worried for you. It seems that every time you come to town with me that you leave half dead. Really I wish that Kurebo hadn't eaten those 8 blueberry muffins. Now He is sleeping them off like a drunk." She said sighing again.

Bakura reached over and gave Heart a hug. "Do not worry. Please. Besides there is much besides me to think of. Like of whenever you go walking in town half the young men follow you like puppies to their masters."

Heart blushed. Then shook her head. "Well then I am off, I have fruits and vegetables to buy for our pantry. Still be careful." With that went off to go buy her products.

Bakura though went along, last night he had had a terrible nightmare that Yami was in his bed on Death's doorstep, waiting for Death to open its door. He shivered, whatever brought about that dream he didn't know, for surely his Shadow cards would protect their master. But what if they hadn't, what if Yami was in real, real danger? No there was nothing to worry about, besides if Atem saw him he would never recognize him.

He had changed much in the last few days. His hair was much longer and he wore an ancient jewelry necklace around his neck, which he had found in a tomb in Egypt as a final memory before leaving it.

Also he wore light sandy colors making him blend with the sands of the desert. Also was working on his stealing skills, he had gotten much better. Under his father's thumb he had never gotten very far but now he could be talking to a person at a foot away and steal away the tight necklace on their necks without them noticing.

Then a hand gripped his shoulder and he realized that he had been so interested in his own thoughts he hadn't been noticing the people around him. Two tall men of brown hair on each arm a fifth were now controlling him, their ringleader was preparing to throw a punch. Right into the stomach it went. He tried to double over in pain, but the men holding him made sure he couldn't. Punch after punch jab after stab he was weakening stars forming in front of his eyes.

Heart continued into the market and gathered all that she needed. She headed towards the northern outskirts of the village to wait for Bakura. As she went she heard a voice behind her say "Lady Hearten wait!" Turning she was walking to see a fruit merchant holding some purchases she had forgotten. In the throng she forgot to watch where she was going and suddenly saw stars in front of her eyes and was on the ground holding her head, it ached like she had hit a wooden barrel with it.

Chaos was walking and looking around the village when a pretty young woman with sandy hair ran into him, right into his face and hit his jaw with a force that made it feel like Yami had hit him, like a time when he had been very angry. Stars showing in front of his eyes as he felt the force of this little woman.

When the stars had cleared he thought, "Now I know what it feels like to be bowled over by a battering ram."

Looking up saw that the lady's goods were scattered all over the ground, "Let me help you, I am sorry I ran into you." He said helping to gather her goods up.

Heart had a horrible headache but noticed and heard the man in front of her say he would help her. She numbly nodded. Then shook her head, rubbing one side of it felt very sore. "Oh sir it was not your fault it was mine please forgive me for running into you." She said remembering her manners.

"Please let me help you take these home for you. There is more here than you can carry." Chaos said politely handing her a basket filled with the fallen fruits that had been scattered.

"I have my brother who is too meet me and he will help me." She said quietly, now noticing exactly that this man was a tall, dark and handsome Egyptian who was willing to help her.

"Well then I shall help you till your brother is with you." He said noticing exactly how nice she looked.

She shrugged and started to walk off. Chaos followed carrying the more heavy objects. Walking down the main street of town reached an edge of an alleyway and soft cries and groans were emitting from it. Heart felt fear rise in her heart, she feared that it might be her master.

"What is it dear lady?" The stranger man asked confused by the worried look on her face.

"I fear that the town drunks are ganging up on him again." She said tears appearing in her eyes.

"I shall go look, what does your brother look like?"

"He is an albino, and is wearing sandy clothes the color of my hair." She said tears in her eyes and sadness in her voice.

"Stay here. I shall find your brother." Chaos said glad to help this dear lady. Going down the alleyway saw a group of 5 picking on a man of white complexion in the middle out numbered 5-1.

"My, My, My what have we here." He said in a mysterious way "It seems that cowards are picking on someone they fear."

"Who are you stranger? Why concern yourself in matters not your own?" The ringleader asked angrily.

"Why do you pick on someone who is outnumbered? I think I shall even the odds." Chaos hated to see someone picked on who was helpless to defend himself. Grabbing the ringleader threw him out of the alley right into a hard wood barrel. The others mad that their friend was hurt, dropped their victim and went after a new one. Unfortunately for them they did not know of the absolute strength of this "Man". All four charged and he went closer to the ground, they moving so fast did not have time to stop and all fell over him to behind him. Chaos rose and took a stick from the ground turning around slowly and menacingly glared at them. Three ran, two grabbed their leader and one still stood there.

"You will regret siding forces with that Albino.!!" The man said using some colorful words to make of this man that was two head s taller than he himself. Obviously this man had not noticed Chaos' height until he moved closer.

"Would you like to say those words again now that I am standing beside you?" Chaos said softly with patience that thousands of years had perfected it.

"I..Um..EEEK!!" He said and turned to run. As he did the bladed staff he was carrying was thrown backwards and hit Chaos in the face he didn't even flinch, though a short jagged scratch was now on his face. He took his stick and raising it brought it down on the man's skull.

Stepping over the man went to the fallen albino that was on the ground. Turning him over saw that a lot of his white face was now stained red.

Picking him up gently went to the entrance of the alleyway to where the Lady was waiting.

She gasped when she saw the damage, tears beginning to flow.

"Please good lady where is your home, I shall carry him for you." Chaos said. She nodded an okay and led the way. Arriving at the house she lead the way to a bedroom where he laid him down on the bed.

"Thank you so much for everything, in all this chaos I never thought to ask your name." She said sounding apologetic.

Chaos thought , "Yes dear lady you are so close to the real answer, Chaos." Instead of voicing those words he said , "I am Herodotus of Egypt. I travel in search of a rare herb found in these hills. And you name?" He asked .

"Oh I am sorry for not remembering my manners, I am Hearten and this is my brother Arukab (Bakura backwards) we live here as traders and I gather herbs from the nearby hills. So perhaps I can help you in the finding of this herb. What is the name of the one you seek?"

"It is the Tiger Lily leaf. It is very rare I hear, but I must have some."

"Oh well let's see.... Here we go it's the last of it. I gathered some yesterday for the making of a poison formula, a boy in the village had been bitten by a very poisonous snake and I had to do it in little time."

She looked up and saw a haunted look in this man's face almost as if he knew the pain of having someone innocent being poisoned.

"I should go now. I have much to do, I hope to see you again Hearten. Farewell." He said rising going to the door.

"No thank you. I still owe you much."

"Say nothing more, I feel that you owe me nothing. For indeed I owe you more than you can know." With that disappeared into the dusk of the setting sun.

She sighed, then went in to Bakura, taking her healing herbs and cloths she began to wash and clean the wounds that were going to start festering.

Bakura moaned at the pain of having his wounds aggravated. Cracking an eye open saw Heart cleaning him up and having a thoughtful look on her face.

"I see I have survived again." He croaked out.

"Only through the help of a stranger."

"What do you mean?"

"A man from Egypt came into town and was helping me with all my groceries after I ran into him and so he volunteered to save you. He ousted all 5 of those ruffians, and sent them packing."

Bakura thought of his thought-to-be-dream, a man that looked in appearance to Yami was fighting off his enemies then looking powerful to the point of not being natural. As the talking went on a purr came from Bakura's side where his Kurebo was sleeping off the remaining effects of Blueberry muffins.

Bakura left Heart to go outside dispite her wishes he rest and thought to himself that he would never let another man fight his fight again. Soon as Heart left he took out his knives and cut a piece of wood into a large circle and made lines in it, making a target, into the backyard he went and setting it up took up his knife by the blade sent it flying towards the target. It almost missed the target.

Taking it back tried again, and again and again. He would get a bull's eye and until he was perfect he would not stop. Practicing movements with the knife like he had seen Yami do during his warrior practice.

He would not quit.

Till he could beat even his best friend, Yami. Who at the time was better in weapons than he.

Chaos was on his way home. He was so happy in bumping (literally) into that nice lady who had the very herb he was looking for in her herb cupboard. He was on his way to save his master.

He could see the palace from the clouds and Yami's window landing in through the window nearly collided with Dark Magician.

"Brother you are back already? I expected a longer time."

"I ran into an unexpected strip of luck in the form an herbal woman, in the village I went to. Now let's heal the Pharaoh." He sent Dark off to get hot water.

Yami felt as if the world was putting all their weights on him and then sitting on him. In his pain he heard Merric and Seth talking with.... With Chaos!!

Yami desperately tried to wake up and this time it was so easy it surprised him.

"Welcome back to the living world Master." Chaos said quietly. "Now you may do what you wish with me."

Dark and Magician exchanged looks they knew their brother he would blame himself for everything that even seemed to go his way.

"What are you talking about?" Atem said shaking his head from the dizziness in his head.

"I was supposed to protect you and I failed." Chaos said kneeling before Yami. Merric and Seth were shocked they too had been blaming themselves for Atem's wound. Their shock grew as the Great Magician of Black Chaos knelt before Yami in a very humble position. The usual proud and stubborn Magician was on his knee in front of the Pharaoh, the Pharaoh who had hair sticking every which way from sleeping.

"Friend, Friend, Dear friend." Yami said standing even though it was against his body's wishes. "You could never have done more then what you did. Now how long have I been unconscious?"

Chaos was very surprised at Yami's brushing away of Chaos' supposed disloyalty. They all heard a deep voice at the doorway, "It has been 3 days oh Pharaoh." Everyone turned to see the Great Sage, Dark's, Magician's and Chaos' father.

"Now come oh Pharaoh even though you should rest there is much you must already do. Your troops await your condition and what a better way than to show yourself to them." Sage said grasping Yami's arm as to steady him.

Yami thought, "Nearly on death's door and now healing and I am already being forced into the rush of royal duties once again. He shook his head and as they walked out he noticed that Chaos was not following.

Realizing that he still blamed himself for what happened said, "Chaos, come with me."

Chaos gave a bittersweet smile and followed his black, red and light green robes flowing around him. His large staff was formidable enough to scare anyone.

He went and felt better, Yami was again intrusting him to his own protection.

Time for life to continue began, though it froze for just a second as Chaos remembered the beautiful young woman that had helped him obtain the herb that saved his master. Well he could have never started a relationship with a human for he was not human himself. Then he tuned his attention fully to the care and protecting of his master.

Media, King of Macedonia was looking around his plans. He would get all the he wanted, now it was an advisor that he could trust, then it was...Complete and utter control of Egypt. Then he would destroy the last remaining family member that had caused him the pain of humility before his betters.

He would have Atem of Egypt's head on a stake before the end of this. He swore the he would get revenge.

Krystal fox: Well what did you think of that? Write and tell me. I finally have the board set and the pieces are about ready to move, like pieces of the puzzle finally coming into the right place.

(For all those who hate riddles I am afraid that I love them so expect more.)

Bakura: Sometimes even though I solve riddles and puzzles doesn't mean I love them. So don't get any ideas if you want to try anything you can't so there.

Krystal Fox: Well we don't know about that.

Atem: I don't like the sound of her voice Bakura what about you?

Bakura: I don't like that look in her eyes; beware of any doors with lights at the end of them!!!!


	5. Life's many Joys

Royals and Thieves

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Let the story begin! Nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh Belongs to me it is all the creators of Yu-Gi-Oh to whom the original characters belong

I don't want to continue with silly intro. So let's begin the story.

Chapter 5 Life's many "joys"

The sun was gently rising and the colors of the morning going from purple to orange till a bright yellow sun filled the sky and the heat it brought spread over the earth. Yami Atem was in bed exhausted. The canopy on his bed a sheer curtain that had been pulled and the light was coming through it, he groaned and turned, as he did his face bumped a soft fuzzy something. Cracking an eye open he saw his Kurebo purring in his face and looking at him curiously.

"What do you want Hrist?"

"Kree Kree berry bun Kree Kree berry bun." Then the fuzz ball revealed 4 blueberry muffins from behind him and to Yami's horror it took a huge bite out of two of the muffin's all the while pushing the other two towards him.

"Hrist NO!!!!!" Yami yelled trying to grab the fleeing ball. His yell was so loud that he heard footsteps come running to his room.

Yami standing was chasing the ball around the room in circles and he was getting nowhere. Then he saw that the Kurebo had swallowed the muffins, Yami sat to the ground only to hear much laughter behind him. Turning it was Kiba Seth and Merric; they were grinning madly and laughing so hard that they were starting to fall over.

Yami shook his head; this would be a long day.

I linger in the doorway

of alarm clock screaming

monsters calling my name

Let me stay

Where the wind will whisper to me

Where the raindrops

as they're talling tell a story

-first section of Imaginary (Evanescence-Fallen)

Heart was just finishing baking a honey cake for Bakura when she heard mad arguing coming from outside her door, then pounding that was making the door rattle.

"Just a minute Just a minute." Heart said hurrying to the door.

The pounding stopped and opening the door saw the ruffians that had beat Bakura up over 2 weeks before, they looked mad.

"Excuse me woman but where is the Albino?" The one with a huge black eye asked, "And do you know where that Egyptian went?"

"Well excuse me that ALBINO who happens to be my brother is not here right now, and no I do not know where the Egyptian is, he probably went back to Egypt!!!!" Furious went and slammed the door in their faces. Stomping back to the kitchen started to swear to herself, she was that man, then stopping thought of the Egyptian.

She hadn't seen him since he had left with those herbs and she had a funny feeling that she knew who he was but couldn't place it. Suddenly she was spun around and held by fercely strong hands.

"We didn't give you permission to shut the door, so you will have to do. Right BOYS?!"

They laughed evilly and cheered. The leader reached down and picked up the struggling woman, for Heart could change to her real form only if Bakura was there, helpless now was being carried out of the house. Once out of the house one of the men threw hay and more wood in the house and threw a torch in it.

Setting the house ablaze.

Heart screamed "NO BAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Struggling all the more, till one of the men slapped her really hard. She looked shocked, and then was terrified as one of the men was advancing on her. Trying to crawl away she got a little further away when the man knelt and holding her in a hurting embrace did something that made her go stiff and feel horrible, He kissed her long and hard refusing her a chance to breath and when he man was done she lost consciousness.

Bakura was just leaving one of the tombs when he heard a distant voice of Heart say his name. He quickened his step for he sensed that it was Heart calling him and he sensed danger and saw smoke rising more then it should for a stove. Quickening his steps as he heard voices cruel voices and then saw the house they had been living in ablaze. Eyes filling with rage as he saw the men using a whip on the limp form of his Shadow lady Change of Heart, storming down the hill prepared his knives and aimed them to fire.

One of the men fell as he was about to raise and use the whip a knife sticking out of his heart. The other men stopped and looked at the raging white figure coming down the hill like a ghost. The feared this figure for his eyes were not normal but gleamed red with fury.

"It's MURDOCK come to haunt us, his tomb was disturbed now he will rant his rage upon the earth!!!" One screamed running away. The others were not so lucky, they lay face down in the ground knives in their backs dead.

Bakura ran swiftly to Heart Trist following in his bouncey sort of way. Kneeling saw that there were bruises on her arms and her neck and to his horror around her lips and cheeks. Whip marks were on her right shoulder blood seeping through the yellow garment that she had worn.

"Oh Heart I can't heal like you. How am I going to take care of you? All our belongings are burning and I have no knowledge of medicine and caring. What to do….wait there is Media a very old friend perhaps he can lend me the care of his royal doctors, yes I shall to him." Bakura said talking to himself, he did that a lot when he was really worried.

Scooping her up went quickly to the town where he bought a desert horse and went off to Macedonia castle to ask of the help of an old friend of his mother's.

He rode through the night and every time Heart stirred she shivered and seemed to delve or try to go deeper in to Bakura's friendly embrace. He would speak to her softly words of comfort and that would make her relax.

Bakura grew tired, they had to be arriving soon, then like out of nowhere the hidden castle showed. Going to the gates rapped very hard on the smaller gate. A guard lended over and yelled, "Who are you and what do you want?

"I am Bakurasaith (His full name) Prince of Thieves and South Raidian and I wish to speak to Media to acquire his services." Bakura yelled back up. He hated to use his real title, the title his mother told him about at 12.

The guard scurried off, and then quicker then Bakura thought the gates opened and Media himself came to greet him, wearing royal robes of a King.

"Bakura! What a surprise what brings you here? My how you have grown and you have your mother's eyes, you should…." Media stopped noticing his fatigue and said "Come down off that horse and let's see to your needs first."

"No Heart needs care first."

HE said nearly falling out of the saddle, Media caught his friend's son and steadied him.

"Who is Heart?" He said looking down at the body Bakura held.

"Heart is my Change of Heart and she got wounded because of my carelessness and I don't have the means by which to heal her." Bakura said almost falling to his knees from exhaustion.

"Come my friend," calling to a guard, "Sergeant take this lady to the healers and ask the maids to make a guest room available for a friend." THen turning to Bakura once the guard had taken Heart and putting an arm under Bakura's and across the shoulders to give support lead him to the way inside.

"Media, I must not leave her side, she has been through much."

"Of course, now you will tell me all that has lead you up to this point for there is much to tell since you were 15 I am sure." Media said smiling.

"Of course." Media looked at Bakura as he began a plan forming in his head.

In my field of paper flowers

and candy clouds of Lullaby

I lie inside my self for hours

and watch my purple sky fly over me

- Second section Imaginary (Evanescence-Fallen)

Yami rose he was going to the dedication of a new building for the gods, he would have to give a speech and then "mingle with the people" for just a time. Because ever since the knife stabbing incident only his soldiers had seen the Pharoah Alive and well in a period of time. Putting on his golden yakma went and slid his leather boots on and grabbed his circlet that he wore for his crown. Going down the hall paused as he heard arguing then hid behind the nearby curtain so that these certain people would not find him.

"I really must say that this country is certainly on the brink of war, for Media is advancing too close to not call it a threat to our country, we must tell the Pharaoh." His chief of Generals of his Armies said to the high Priest Kiba Seth.

"Yes this is defiantly an emergency for surely Yami will act on this threat like his father did when Media insulted Egypt so long ago." Kiba said as he passed by Yami behind the curtain.

Once they were gone Yami sighed he had had enough with war, he hated to see men die yet knew it was needed to win freedom and keep one's freedom.

Once again out in the courtyard mounted his horse and rode with Dark Lady Sage (Chaos', Dark's and Magician's Mother) on one side, though he would have preferred to not have her there at all. She could be a bother as well as a help. She was overly protective and insisted on every time she visited her children here in Egypt that she gave them inspections so as to make sure they were still healthy. (Believe me it's a nightmare to go through worse by a million times than a normal doctor's inspection)

While Magician Sage (Chaos', Dark's and Magician's Father) rode on his other.

Shaking his head as the two parents children rode behind them on horses fit for what they were like: a black stallion horse for Chaos, a light chestnut bay for Dark, and a sandy cream Arabian for Magician.

On the way to the dedication the streets were crowded with people while the girls were cheering more than he appreciated. Going thorugh the streets he passed the road that lead to Bakura's house and frowned, he missed his dear friend and wanted so much to find out where and why he wasn't there anymore.

Life for him went pretty much the same for everyday, long and boring and overly TOO MANY GIRLS.

The council had already voiced that he should get married and have an heir but Yami refused. He didn't want to get married for a time yet.

Don't say I'm out of touch

with this rampant chaos - your reality

I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge

The nightmare I built my own world to escape

-Thrid section Imaginary (Evanescence-Fallen)

Chaos as he rode met eye contact with Dark as they both noticed the slump in the Pharaoh's shoulders as he saw the street to Bakura's house. Speaking telepathically to Dark asked, "Have you found anything about Bakura lately."

"Yes but I do not know what Yami will think of them." Dark said looking straight ahead.

They arrived at the dedication and the priests on the building steps waited for their leader. Yami dismounted and winced as he heard many girls sighing as they watched him. (I bet he wished all girls on the face of the earth right then were like sand or that Ra would strike them down.)

Ascending the steps he went to the front of the building and started to say the dedication words in ancient Egyptian when a rumbling started. He paused then continued, from inside of the Building came a roar. Yami had finished but the Priests were fleeing as they felt the power of this Shadow beast coming out.

The main reason for dedications of Buildings to the gods was to keep wild Shadows from gaining control of the buildings and setting up a door by which to harm mankind. Even Chaos was thrown by the force of the energy. The girls and people below were fleeing and seeking shelter but all the while watching.

Yami stood all alone at the top of the steps hair blowing in his hair loosening the straps and freeing his hair to the wild wind coming at him. The golden robes about him shone brightly, shining in the sunlight.

Before him arose a huge golden dragon, it roared and charged Yami. This dragon had the sign of the gods about him, this dragon had been sent by the gods.

It hissed out in its mouth words of humans, "I come to see your strength of will and see if Ra is pleased."

Then with death in its eyes, charged, Dark Sage (Father) gasped and said, "Surely Yami will not survive such a powerful beast! That is a dragon of the gods, it is invincible!!!"

"Father, you heard what the dragon said, it has come to test Yami's strength of will. We can only hope that Yami's will is strong."

Dust rose as blasts came out of the cloud of gold, long it continued so long that people began to come out of their homes to see this strange event. Noises that hurt the ears came from the cloud and every so often then was a groan but then, complete silence covered the area. The dust began to settle, there was no sign of either on the of the fighters. The air became more clear and able to see, revealing a man with dark hair with more streaks of red now in his hair kneeling and catching his breath a card in his hand.

"I have defeated a dragon of the gods!" HE announced in a loud voice. His face had a single cut of a claw across it; his golden rode was torn in places.

As the Magician family drew near they heard Yami mutter, "Mistress Seamstress is going to really scold me this time."

Chaos laughed and raised Yami's hand in victory to his dismay and the crowd went wild.

In my field of paper fowers

and candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

and watch my purple sky fly over me

-Fourth Section Imaginary (Evanescence-Fallen)

Bakura sat beside Heart very worried but the healers were assuring him that she was going to be all right with plenty of rest and care. HE blamed himself, he should have been there for her, but no he was off stealing from another tomb. It wasn't his fault that he thought the things in the tombs were shiny.

He looked down at his hands, then over at the resting Heart and then was pounced by Trist who was licking his face.

"Okay, Okay Trist enough! What is it? What do you want?"

The small fur ball cheerfully looked up then over at Heart and said, "Kree Kree Cheer-rup Kree Kree Cheer-rup!" It said happily bouncing on Bakura's lap. Bakura smiled he knew that this little being was trying to cheer him up.

TO his side he heard a frantic scream, "AHHHHH, NO!!" Heart was trembling in her sleep and having a nightmare.

Bakura moved Trist and took hold of Heart quickly, "Heart, Heart, calm please calm down. It's be Bakura!!"

Her eyes flew open and seeing Bakura started to sob in his arms.

"Heart I am never going to let that happen to you again. I will kill anyone who does that to you ever with out yours and my permission." He said with the strong sense of authority.

She smiled and said, "Yes I feel that what you say is true. I will trust you now you shall explain why I am in a bed with silk blankets."

Bakura did and she frowned, "Bakura isn't Media the one who fought against Trentishu, Yami's father while pretending to be and of his allies?"

"Um…yes but he was the only one that I could think of by which to go to. I can't go to Yami because I am cursed to kill him if I ever get the close chance!" He said in a soft whisper.

"Yes Bakura, but really Media, He always gave me the creeps when I peeked out at him from my card." Heart said leaning back into the pillows.

"Yes…Yawn…I believe so." Bakura said with grand stretching that added to the yawn.

"YOU LITTLE THIEF!!!! You need to sleep yourself and you are wearing yourself out for me, now get to a bed or sleep or rest anyhow any way." Heart said very demandingly.

He could only nod and smile. Leaning back down in the chair closed his eyes and was instantly asleep.

Heart smiled and tossed a blanket at Bakura allowing it to land perfectly to cover him.

Then went back to sleep herself.

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming

cannot cease for the fear of silent nights

Oh how I long for the deep Sleep of dreaming

The goddess of imaginary light

-Last section Imaginary (Evancescene-Fallen)

Media Smirked as he walked away from the curtain at the other side of the room, for his plan to work this curse of Bakura's would be perfect he could use it and not have to kill Yami himself, He would have his old friend's son do it. Yes that he would. Away he went to plan out his actions into war.

An evil sadistic smirk never leaving his face.

His fat belly jiggled as he walked and he laughed as he imagined the orders he would give Bakura and how secretly he would never know that it was Yami he was doing them against.

"Oh how sweet revenge was when one can taste it on your fingertips." he said to himself

And walked away to go to his harem and watch some slave girls dance for him.

"Yes I feel like celebrating tonight," he thought to himself. "For a victory that is already won"

(Or was it?)

Krystal Fox: Yes I am a sadistic little evil authoress, but that is my job. What would life be like if there were no evil authoress like me?

Bakura: Life would be a lot easier and simpler.

Yami: Yeah and more like life! Really like how many times in history were actually series of events like this?

Krystal Fox: Let me see there was the time at South Africa between that certain king of……

Bakura: Now you've got her going and who knows what Ideas she will have after this tirades of thoughts, oh Ra help us.

Yami: I agree completely.


	6. REVENGE in Progress

Royals and Thieves

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Let the story begin! Nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh Belongs to me it is all the creators of Yu-Gi-Oh to whom the original characters belong

Let it begin!! NOW!!!

Chapter 6 REVENGE in progress

Bakura went and raised his head to find a fuzz ball under his chin who was purring and making his throat tickle. Bakura chuckled but if just made his throat tickle more. He laughed and pushed the fuzz ball off of him. Then rubing his throat to get the funny tickle feeling gone saw a message by the bed on the intable.

It read, "Bakura I saw that you and your friend were asleep so I thought not to bother you but when you wake I have many things to discuss with you please come to the breakfast table I will be there.

-Media"

He shrugged okay his mother's old friend wanted to talk with him, so what. Seeing that Heart was resting peacefully left the room the ball of fur bouncing along behind him. He smiled at Trist's antics as he was rolling and tumbling behind, in front and all over Bakura's pathway to the breakfast room. This was going to be one of his better days, Bakura thought, yes It was.

Yami yawned today was a national holiday, the day in which his father had saved Egypt from the Macedonian armies from taking over Egypt. Today he didn't have to work he didn't have to go to boring meetings he didn't have to go any thing a royal would have to do today and boy did he feel happy!!!

Today he would go to the corridor room of Mirrors and see if the sphere would reveal anything about the future, past or present. Cheerfully went along to the outside corridor and along the wall. Looking out over his kingdom saw the children playing cheerfully in the streets parents laughing and having fun.

Boys and girls running off together, boys wrestling and playing ruff. Girls acting like their dreams have come true.

This was what he had and his father had worked for. No matter how badly his father was perverted he still strived to keep Egypt safe and happy like this and so would he. Yes all the fighting was worth this wonderful life.

Then he noticed some young men making fun of a girl who was crying. They were laughing about how different she looked. And were pushing her around. Yami did not like this, no one should be pushed around. Turning around jumped lightly to the courtyard floor gathered his sword and sheath and went out the door of his castle. With many quick steps he finally was there.

"You look like the sand at night pale and white, and your hair why it is like the barbarians in the south that's what you are a Barbarian!"

The boys started to chant barbarian to her over an over again.

"Ahem." The guys stopped what they were doing and looked up, gasped and immediately were on their knees before Yami.

"What exactly were you doing to this young lady?" Yami asked scanning over their terrified faces.

They were silent and then one said softly, 'We were teasing her." He said pointing his hand at the girl.

"WEll I suggest you go to someplace else before I forget my royal manners and cut your heads off." With that the guys went scampering off like jackals were on their heels.

Yami turned to the quivering young lady, kneeling before her saw that her skin was not tan like other Egyptians but white and her hair was also white. Looking into the eyes of this lady he saw that she was older than one would think.

"My lady is there anything I can do for you?"

The lady tilted her head almost in confusion or thinking like she was trying to remember something.

Then she said, "I am here as a messenger from King Media of Macedonia, I was delayed because of those men."

His eyes darkened considerably, "What is it that Media wants?"

"He wants you to give up now or he will exacute you and put all Egyptian men as slaves in his Silver and gold mines and all the nice girls to his harem. All old men killed and old women work in his Kitchen and gardens, and children will serve him as servants. If you give up now he will only ask you to pay tribute to him." The young lady looked up to see a very angty Pharaoh and that of course he wouldn't agree to it.

"I will never allow Media to step one fat perversed foot in my country and if he does I will personally cut him up and feet him to my lions" Yami said in anger fury in his voice.

"Then I shall leave and tell King Media what your answer is." Without another word she left, she was one of Media's favorite among the Harem but she hated it but she knew that unless Media was dead he would always find her and torture her for not returning immediately.

Yami Atem Marched right into the courtyard of Fears (just outside the mirrors hallways to special room) and went stepping quickly past his shadow guards. He did so, so angrily that as he passed by the guards exchanged looks with worry as to why their master was so angry.

Entering the room he called out before even stopping, "Show me what I might see to stop what he may do."

As he drew closer he saw the swirling colors change to a room where Bakura was just waking up. He had a fur ball Yami had given him on his chest and it was purring. Then it changed to Bakura having breakfast with Media! This time a voice of the powers in the room (This event is very rare the only times the room speaks so really is when it's master is in the greatest of dangers.) said, "Oh my Lord, you must capture the one you hold dear to your heart and hold him in your dugeons for Media will use him against you if you do not do so. For he will not be told who his is going against so Bakura will not back out, you must act quickly." The power voice soon fell silent.

Yami sighed, then turning calling the whole way out of the room of Mirrors called, "Magcians of Darkness come to me!"

In the courtyard the whole family of Darkness was there.

"Everyone I have bad news I have sources that have told me war is upon us. We must again fight Media. To do so would hurt me because it seems he is going to be using Bakura against me. But this time must be the end…WE MUST DESTROY HIM!!"

The dark family members looked at each other and looked shocked they had never seen their master so wired up.

"We must get to Bakura and tell him what is going wrong before he agrees to do it. To this mission I entrust to you Chaos, magician of Black Chaos. And to you Dark, Magician of Dark magic. Go and find him and tell him what is wrong but be sure you are not found out by our enemy. For surely they have thought of some way by which they may capture you…." Then after a pause he looked up at them with worry in his eyes, "Be careful…I don't want to lose any one of you."

Chaos and Dark nodded and disappeared. Turning to Magician Girl and Magician Woman and Dark Magician Sage he said, "Come together we must plan war tactics so we are ready for this battle as it is sure to come."

They followed him and they went off to the war room having forgetton that today was a holiday.

Bakura went along the hallway and arriving in the berakfast room found Media kissing a young girl in his lap. Mentally he winced and said gross but physically he just ignored it. When media was finished food was brought in by servants and Media began to stuff his face.

"No wonder Media is so fat? He eats like 8 starved men do. Yuck. " Bakura now remembered why he decided to live with his father instead of the one who was caring for his throne, he hated the guys manners and way pretty much how he lived.

When water was brought by, should I say, immodestly dressed dancing girls brought and stood by while they washed, while Media after washing started you know what with one of the girls again Bakura rose and left feeling that his small appetite had been taken away from what Media did.

Walking back to the room saw Trist bouncing excitedly back from the room, having escaped the mind torture Bakura just went through.

"What is it Trist? What's wrong?" Bakura asked quickening his pace.

Entering the room felt the change in it like darkness had creep into it, the kind of darkness that creeps into his very soul if you allowed it, looking around cautiously saw to his horror Media sitting beside the bed with Heart still sleeping in his lap.

"Media, put her back on the bed NOW!!" Bakura said his ire rising.

"I really don't want to, but I must ignore this beautiful lady for the Time being. I have other things that must be done. First of all Bakura my boy you are going to help me in a war."

"Why would I do that?" Bakura asked his anger still to a point of "kill, kill, kill".

"Because you have no choice."

"WHAT!! I do to have a choice and I choose not to be envolved in a war that you have because your wars are always for the wrong reason." Bakura spit out spitfully as he gathered Heart onto the farther side of the bed away from Media.

"What I mean is exactly what I said you have no choice." Then to bakura's horror he bagan to quote the beginning of a spell that makes the control of one curse transfur from his father controlling it to Media.

When he was done Media said in a strong voice, "You Will Obey ME! And You Will Destroy The Pharaoh Of Egypt In Less Then a Month Or I Shall Have You Miserably tortured and bakura believe me I can make you feel like you are being tortured."

Before leaving walked onto Heart's and Bakura's side of the bed and pushing Bakura out of the way leaned down and kissed Heart's forehead. Turned and left leaving a very stricken Bakura shaking in fear of what he might do next.

The fuzz ball slowly rubbed Bakura's knee with sorrow in his voice, "It's not your fault little one it was me, I shouldn't have let my tonguge slip me in another's home. Now I am doomed to kill my best friend…" He sat with tears running down his cheeks leaving trails of water and salt from his eyes.

Chaos and Dark were floating just over Media's palace trying to decide the best time and place to enter the castle, they now knew where Bakura slept and his room but there was a fake wall so that servant's might hear whatever Bakura is talking about.

"We must somehow put a shield around the room when we go in to speak with him so that others will not hear and tell Media." Chaos said thoughtfully.

"I can do the walls and you talk, that's how we did it when Mom and Dad had grounded us and we wanted to sneak out to the stars." Dark said with a mischievous smile on his face. Chaos smiled and nodded. They descended and entered the room, and found Bakura sleeping on a chair near a bed where to Chaos's surprise was the young lady he had run into at the village then taking a double take realized that Bakura was the "brother" of Hearten and Hearten was…That's where he was stumped did Bakura really have a sister or what or who was this lady?

"What is it brother? What is wrong you look surprised?" Dark said starting to concentrate on his task on hand.

"This is the young lady who gave me the herbs that saved Yami. And this is the "brotehr" that I saved when I helped her." He said looking down the thought, "Maybe I shall just change back into that form no I must not dwell on that she is human and how can I care for someone of a human mortal race. Chaos went over to Bakura and shook him.

Bakura woke and almost took on a defensive, he did not know Chaos well and it took a careful double take to remember who he was.

"Chaos? Chaos is that really you?" Bakura said sitting up. He was interrupted by Heart waking up.

"Yawn." Heart seeing this tall menacing being over her master was furious, "Get away from him, now! GET AWAY!!!"

She jumped nimbly from the bed and still in her bed clothes took a large fire poker and started to weild it as a weapon swinging it around at Chaos till he had to defend himself. She swung the poker and it slashed him right across the face where some time ago he had been cut before by a knife in an alleyway. He put up his staff as a defense and then with the stregth of thousands of years pulled the poker from her hands.

"Heart stop…He will do you no harm." Bakura said standing up. "This is an old friend of mine that you never had the pleasure of meeting." Turning to Chaos said, "You must warn Yami that I can not come to him at any cost and yet he must prepare himself for war and dangers untold now go...GO!!"

Bakura not wanting to reveal the bit of treachery he was being forced to take place. Chaos startled went and motioning to Dark they disappeared to the sky above the castle.

"He wants us to leave, there is a great urgency in his voice we must hurry in his own way he is telling us that we must protect Yami at all costs and do it now, we must fly to Egypt I fear for our master's life." Chaos forgetting anything else and still holding the fire poker he had grabbed from Heart from killing him.

Dark nodded at his brother's great concern and they went as quickly as their magic go take them, and fled back to their master.

Heart turned to Bakura and noticed that Bakura had gone whiter then his normal white color. "Bakura what ever is the matter? Did those shadow spirits hurt you?"

"No NO they did not. But Heart I ask you to do something I normally wouldn't ask. I want you to go to Egypt." Bakura said taking her into a hug.

Heart returned it and shuddered at returning, "And you will come with me, No?"

Bakura held her at arms length and said, "NO I am afraid Heart you must go alone. As I sent Yami's guards back to him so I ask you to go and do the same, because of my curse I can not go with you. Go and warn Yami of all that you now know," He said this and allowed her to see all that had passed over the past day and a half. "He would take you for his Harem, you must leave I would not have you have that happen. Besides I feel that it would be better to know that Yami is being cared for by one whom I personally trust."

He looked into Heart's eyes and saw her fear of Media, then fear of what Media might do to Bakura.

"Fear not Heart for he would not kill me for my mother's people know me and if they sensed that I was dead they would turn against Media. Please now go. Go before it is too late." Bakura said handing her Heart's own card that she might change into what ever form of shadow or human at will.

She nodded and turned and in a flash was in her old clothes then with tears in her eyes said goodbye and left just as a door was being opened and two huge guards were walking in.

"Where is the lady?" The guard asked looking about the room.

"She is gone and do not try to look for her for she is gone farther than you can go." Bakura said slight pride in his voice. He was glad that she had gone quickly.

"Then we shall take you and show you where your knew work is beginning with His majesty." The other guard said motioning him to follow.

Bakura resignedly followed hoping it would not result in him killing Yami for surely he could do enough to save a kingdom but he for sure would need Yami's help on his side of it to act like he was going to save a nation even if at the cost of one friend. So be it.

Heart arrived on the streets of Egypt and went directly towards her old home with her master, once there noticed that it seemed a fire had been started and then stopped. Glad that the fire had not burned the house down went inside and set up small living quarters in them. She was going to have to figure out a way into the royal house to get near to Yami so she could obey her master's command she would do the tomorrow for now she thought of the ones who had arrived and vanished in the room that she had nearly beat to death.

She blamed all this on the tall frightening one, it had to be all his fault that she had to leave her master, yes it was his fault and so if she ever got a chance to see him again she would not be so gentle as to just get a fire poker but to get a real sword right through his chest.

Krsytal Fox: Do you Like it? I had an interesting time trying to convince myself to write all the perverted parts but it had to be done. Tell me what you think of this evil Media and if there are things you would like changed or added to make him seem eviler and cruel. All you fans out there THINK EVIL!!!!!

Bakura: I will get you for this.

Chaos: SO WILL I!


	7. HateHate Relationship

Royals and Thieves

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Let the story begin! Nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh Belongs to me it is all the creators of Yu-Gi-Oh to whom the original characters belong

Let it begin!! NOW!!!

Chapter 7 Hate-Hate relationship

The guards that were coming in the room went forward and one said, "His majesty requires your presence immediately."

Bakura stood there not moving. The guards went forward and each grabbing an arm led him away out of the room not noticing that there should be a girl in the room.

Going down the hallway went past many vulgar pictures and scenes Bakura at those periods in the walk just closed his eyes and allowed the soldiers to lead him away.

They did not immediately enter a room with Media in it, they went through a low door and then he heard with his eyes were closed the snapping of whips and cries of pain.

Opening his eyes saw to his fear that they were taking him to the torturing chambers. He started to struggle he didn't want to get hurt he hated the feeling and memories it would give him. He tried to escape the soldiers iron grip struggling and finally turned animal to the guards. He turned and bit into the guard's ungloved hand and bit down HARD!

"AAAHH!!!" The moving iron cast man said screaming. (These soldiers were wearing full body suit that is except one glove.) Bakura had one arm free but he was not so lucky with the other guard. Him having seen that Bakura was biting hands had grabbed the flat of his sword and pointed it at Bakura bringing him into a hug with a sword at his throat.

Bakura froze.

"Now worm," the guard said to Bakura, "We shall continue or I shall see your blood upon this floor."

He threw Bakura across the room and he hit the stone wall. The soldier had walked behind him so Bakura wouldn't fall to the ground.

The second guard came over and taking his heavy metal gauntlet he hit Bakura's face really hard with it causing blood to come forth.

After chaining his wrists to chains above his head the two guards got out their whips. Bakura knelt there arms over his head and waited for them to start while blood dripped into his face. Then it started, the guards took turns whipping him each seemed to be harder than the last for each time he grew weaker from the power of each slash. Finally they stopped after the 50th slash. They unchained him and then had to literally take his arms and drag/carry him to Media now that they were done hurting him. (All the while the fuzz ball has been madly trying to find Bakura cause they left him behind when the took Bakura and he woke after they had left.)

Upon entry in Media's gaming room (actually war room he thought of it as a big game.) Bakura closed his eyes not wanting to see the scene, which he knew, was there.

After some talking and movements he opened his eyes and saw young girls with chains on their necks and wrist's helping Media stand up.

Media once standing made the girls leave, walking to Bakura and said, "Well my friend's son you see you have no choice but to help me. Otherwise this will happen to you and I will put you within sight of the Pharaoh of Egypt and force you to continue the curse your father put you under. After all why should you care that Yami Atem lives? He would only cause problems for you as you steal…as I hear that you are doing lately." Media stood and walking over (more like waddling over) touched one of the fresh wounds.

"If you fight against me this is what you get, if not…I shall show you how hospitable I can be." Turning to the silk curtains called, "Girls come and care for Bakura's wounds, he needs special care." Media demanded as he sat down in a very large cushion filled chair to watch.

The guards let the chained slave girls take Bakura. Bakura too weak to fight back was forced to endure through something he hated, being adored by girls. (YUCK!!) Taken to a leaning chair they laid him down. As Media left leaving the cruel guards in command one of the slave girls whispered to Bakura, "Who ever you might be, the moment you have a chance get out of here. I am from on of Prince Asrabakura's (Bakura) villages he took me from my home to serve him. He claims to all of our country that he has the Prince in his jail and if we don't cooperate he will kill him. Get away, he will use you in ways unimaginable and be careful what you received this night was only the lightest of what those guards do to some of our people." Then she grew silent as the guard drew closer.

Bakura thought, "Ever since I was taken from my mother's land after she died Media was supposed to be caring for my land not controlling it! He has lied to me about the land I wonder what else he will lie about in the coming days." He quickly closed his eyes as the slave that had spoken to him accidentally touched quite harshly a very sore shoulder that was still recovering from when he had gotten beat up in the alley and now was given new force of pain.

He shuddered in pain and then whispered to the girl as the guard moved away, "Girl tell your friends and your people that the Prince will do all he can to change what has been happening to them."

"How do you know sir? After all how could you know such things?"

"Because young maid, I am Asrabakura. My mother was Sarknorakisna the queen who ruled you…"

"How can this be? Media said that you were near death a few days ago but here you are with only a few major wounds." She asked being extra careful about how she washed his wounds.

Sitting up slightly said, "Because I was not here in this castle with Media until yesterday. I have lived most of my Life in Egypt and then the last few months in a village not far from here."

They both grew silent as Media returned and smiled, "I see you are relaxing under my best slave wench's hands…GIRL see that he becomes as relaxed as a child have gone to sleep."

"Yes Master." She said softly and began to rub his shoulders softly on special pressure points that guarantee one will go to sleep. Soon Bakura had started to lean back and ended up with his head in her lap sound asleep.

She thought as he lay there, "My Prince is alive and well, and he wants to save us. I will try and help him escape from Media so he may bring this about."

Meanwhile a fuzz ball had finally found bakura and had curled up beside him as to not lose him again.

**These thoughts that fill within my head,**

**Can you see them like you said?**

**Will you be my forever friend? **

**Forget the fears that never end. **

**Go higher still as you can fly,**

**To catch the morning magic's sigh. **

**Be in my thoughts and fill my mind,**

**Give me hope and songs that rhyme.**

**To read your mind,**

**See what is said.**

**Forever friend to not be dead.**

**Flying higher for your kind,**

**Create your silver with great signs.**

**I am here amid your mind, **

**Never forget our precious rhymes.**

**Kindred Spirit in eternals bind,**

**Kindred Spirit forever mine. (Kindred Spirit By Kara Emery)**

Chaos and Dark had returned quickly but ignored Yami's protests that they should go back to Bakura, no matter what Yami or Dark or even Sage asked or ordered Chaos refused to go back.

He was mad at the woman who had caught him off guard and cut him deeply with a HOT fire poker on his face. He had the weapon in his room on his windowsill. Looking in a mirror you could see a cut from just above his cheekbone to almost his chin. It was turning into a white-scarred line but was still a visible line and not matter what form he was in it would show.

"Chaos please come out of your room." Yami asked kindly from the other side of a huge oak door on Chaos's room up in the top of the castle's tower.

"No I will not." Chaos said simply. "I will come when you go to go among the people for protection but no sooner." Chaos said great hate in his voice.

"Okay I am leaving now so see you at the stables." Yami said giving up.

"Brother come on what is wrong why are you hiding away in your dark room since we left Bakura what Happened that I do not know of?" Magician asked softly very near tears. Her big brother had avoided her cheery hello and gone to his room she had felt hurt and rejected.

She heard the slight crack of his door as he opened it; He came out and gave her a hug. "Sister I am just mad because someone got the advantage of me when I was not ready."

"What happened?"

"Remember the girl that Dark told you of?"

"Yes"

"Well she had a hot fir poker and cut my face."

"Let me see."

Because he was so tall he had to lean down and then kneel to let her see. Magician ran her finger gently over the scar and said, "You know if it hadn't been hot it would not have scarred."

"Yes I know. That is why I am spending time hating her. Every one will be asking about it for ages, especially mother."

"Oh dear, Mother will go crazy. We will just have to have you or her avoid each other. Or show her and get it over with?" She asked hugging him.

"No I would rather die then go through the examination that she gives when any of our family is wounded. Come sister, Yami is waiting at the stables and just about to mount his horse let's go." And they both vanished in a puff of nothing. He was so good at disappearing that he didn't have a puff of magic when it happened.

Down in the courtyard, Yami had just mounted his horse when Chaos's horse appeared to be waiting for it's master and Dark Magician Girl's was also. Then the two appeared out of nothing and were there. Yami smiled and said, "Let's go Chaos…Chaos what is that on your face?"

Chaos turned to Magician, "See sis it has already begun."

They began to ride to the war house of Egypt, where the council members and higher nobility were going to meet and discuss what to do with the incoming attacks of Media.

As they rode through the streets the people parted and cheered, Chaos never noticed that one of these people was looking at him with a gaze of pure hatred. And at Yami with respect.

Heart looked up from the crowd as the Pharaoh and his guards passed, there were many foot soldiers in front of them and then the Pharaoh's honor guard, as the leader of the honor guard you got to ride on Yami's right hand side. There riding beside the one who Bakura wanted her to protect was the one who had ruined her life. The one whom she had hit with a large and hot fire poker and a scar ran down his left side of face shining white in the sun. Looking closer saw the large staff he carried showing he was of the more powerful shadow creatures he was terrible and scary looking but She was just plain mad at him. It was this person's fault that she was sent away from her master. So she would hate him. He had been sent to guard Yami but that did not mean she didn't have to hate those who served him.

She looked closer and over heard Yami say to this shadow guard "Oh Chaos lighten up. What is in you today? You act like you just destroyed the whole world and can't fix it."

Hearing HIS voice was doubly hating him, another other person would have fallen in love with Chaos but she hated him to the fullest.

"Master, please do not question why I am acting this way, I am just deeply angered please leave it at that."

"Alright Chaos but later or sometime I expect an answer."

Heart who at the time was closest to Chaos at the moment heard him mutter, "If I have my way you will never know."

She then met with his eyes.

Chaos after muttering looked down at the crowd his eyes were drawn to one set of eyes. These were full of hatred and despise. Shocked realized that this was the woman who had harmed him. His eyes grew cold as he rode on and she could see and knew that his eyes were as cold as her eyes were at that very moment.

In the meeting the nobles were discussing plans they decided to each protect their own property that bordered the border and whoever's property did not they would help the bordered nobles with the war on the borders. The borders that held the kingdom's property though Yami Atem would cover and keep safe and if ever on place there were too many soldiers they would send word to another's army for help.

Yami that night looked out at the stars and sighed then said as he saw a falling star, "Oh star I see tonight I wish I may I wish I might have this one wish for me tonight, that I may see Bakura and what is going on with him. For I miss him and wish that we could have some of what we used to do together." Turning went to bed and fell asleep.

Far away a faithful person (now slave girl) of Bakura's kingdom was caring for her wounded King. And the other girls who had heard of Bakura set out in a way to find a way of escape for their leader. And unknown to all they were opening a portal of shadow to the village closest to Egypt where these girl's had lived and it was within sight of Egypt's huge palace.

Krystal Fox: Hope you liked it. It is finally getting some action to what is the basis of my story. This is getting very good and I don't want to stop the story till like chapter 20 or 25 so hopefully that will happen.


	8. To kill or not to kill?

**Royals and Thieves **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Let the story begin! Nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh Belongs to me it is all the creators of Yu-Gi-Oh to whom the original characters belong

First let me thank my reviewers for the reviews that you sent me.

Let me thank them now…………….Thank you Sweetchica55...Thank you cwthewolf…Thank you Triana2.

…And thank you Faws.

Let it begin!! NOW!!!

**Chapter 8 To Kill or not to Kill**

Chaos was furious, he hid the reason why but kept an extra eye fixed on the young lady that was following Yami's troupe away from the war house of the council. Even though any male eye would turn as she walked by he had a hate for her that was beyond even enemies it would mean death if Yami hadn't been there for to constrain him from killing. NO one ever was to wound him without a fair battle.

Hate filled his mind all he could think of was getting off this blasted horse and strangulating her. That was exactly what she was thinking about him.

Yet they soon would have a chance to turn out differently than they expected.

Yami Atemu had looked acouple times back at Chaos and had seen him glaring with death threats at someone in the crowd he sighed deeply and continued on. Chaos was being so unreasonable and he expected that it had something to do with that white scar that was down his face. Something to do with that scar was causing all this unneeded anger.

Bakura was secretly conversing with the slave girl and her cohorts, they were planning a very sneaky way of escape. Bakura would go along with Media till the last moment, because it seemed that most of the soldiers that Media had were not his own soldiers but soldiers that he was holding under threat of killing their prince. So the girls were also coming along for Media's pleasure, they would be without their chains and all would work well except that this plan would have to happen when they were within eyes of the enemies armies and seemed to be charging, what he was afraid of was that it would be Yami's armies that he would be attacking. And he couldn't control what would happen after that.

Media took Bakura and his slave girls and traveled west to attack Yami, he set up camp within an area of 30 miles of Yami's camp, He did not know the conspiracy that was going on within is own camp.

Bakura taken by the slave girls was brought to an exit after the evenings "lessons" in the soldiers quarters. (Torture) The girls cared for his wounds and then secretly gathered food and a knife for him to protect himself with also with bandages for his wounds. Bakura thanked the girls and headed out into the desert.

But in the direction his feet took him was not the way he wanted to go towards Yami's camp.

Media smiled he thought everything was going his way, Bakura was doing things his way, Yami was falling into his trap and soon he would have an out of control curse doing the job that he himself would NEVER do. All was well for him.

He was within 10 miles of Egypt and the curse was pulling him closer, no matter what he did his feet would not obey him. They kept going closer and closer to Yami's camp. The night before Yami had set up war camp and had successfully defeated Media's men a thousand fold and were just waiting for the next attack.

Bakura cursed himself and pleaded with Ra to send someone to stop him from doing this dreadful deed.

As he went over the next dune he saw Yami's camp and to his horror Yami himself walking with Chaos in front of his tent.

"Chaos what is wrong with you? You have been acting like a god has cursed you and is going to destroy you at any moment. What happened to cause this? And especially why do you have a scar on your face?"

Chaos shrugged and went standing towards the dessert in the corner of his eye he saw the woman standing in the shadows hiding from him.

Krystal Fox: I know this is an extremely short chapter, but because I have not updated it in so long a time I decided a short chapter was better than no chapter. Plus I have a major test coming up that I have to study for so don't worry I have not forgotten this story. It is one of my more complicated and exciting stories.


	9. Unfortunate Meeting

**Royals and Thieves **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Let the story begin! Nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh Belongs to me it is all the creators of Yu-Gi-Oh to whom the original characters belong

**Chapter 9 Unfortunate Meeting**

Bakura moved forward and his fingers tightened around the knife hilt unconsciously as he silently moved towards Yami in the silence of the night.

"Chaos what is wrong with you all you seem to do is be looking over your shoulder like someone is going to kill you or something." Yami said emphasizing the fact with hand motions. Yami growing hot removed his outer robe and handed it to an attendant then loosened his silk white tunic Revealing darkened skin beneath.

"_More than you know Pharaoh." _Bakura said thinking.

Then seeing the bare chest where a heart should be of Yami Bakura went out of control, he charged and Yami only had enough time to react by grabbing the knife had and push it away from his heart as they tumbled to the ground. Bakura's hand was trying to get to Yami and suddenly he felt himself being lifted off of Yami, with his hand free it tried to stab Yami only to connect with something.

Opening his eyes saw Chaos half-closed with blood dripping down his shoulder.

Yami rose as guards locked Bakura's arms behind him twisting them up so he would lean forward, causing unnecessary pain. Bakura looked ashamed. He had just stabbed Yami's most trusted shadow mage.

"Take him to the prison tent for now…But do no harm to him." Yami emphasized on those last words. Bakura was afraid that his friend had changed. Heart followed her master glad to see him just not under these circumstances. Once the guards had put their chains on Bakura and staked him to the ground then left heart slipped into the tent and said, "Bakura?" Unsure of what to do.

Bakura looked up and surprised to see Heart said, "I must see Yami, I need to have you get him and go help Chaos." Heart thought about this, before she blamed not being near her master upon that tall, dark mage. Now she realized that it was because of the curse that had been laid upon him by his father. She nodded now feeling sorry for the poor hurt mage.

Leaving the tent went to where Yami was standing looking out at the desert lost in his memories. "Pharaoh." She said addressing him as he turned, "The prisoner Bakura wishes to speak with you and I was wondering if I could care for your wounded mage?"

Atem looked at this young woman, he had seen her around before and assumed with the medical crew not placing where he had seen before. _Bakura wanted to talk with him. Well I suppose I can go after all Bakura always has a reason for doing something. And this woman looks capable enough to help my stubborn mage who will not listen or let any other medical person touch him. Even his sister can't get him to let her help. I wish his mother was here…No I would not bring down demolition upon her son by her I am not that cruel. _

"You may go and help my mage, he is stubborn so you will have to work hard to get him to cooperate, and Yes I shall go to see Bakura." Yami said walking towards the prison tent.

Heart turned and quietly went to the tent where the doctor was trying to convince Chaos to let him take the knife out of his wound.

"Please Master Mage, if you don't want infection in that wound we must take the dagger out. You will slowly die of blood loss if you do not let us help."

"I'll take care of myself."

"You can't take a dagger out of your own shoulder! You will harm yourself more!"

Heart stepped up to the doctor and said, "Doctor, Let me take care of this, Yami is letting me take command of this stubborn mage."

Doctor relieved to not have to deal with Chaos left. Chaos looked up his eyes narrowing, "What do _you_ want ?"

"I want to heal you."

"Oh you mean you aren't going to slice my other cheek?" He said very sarcastically.

"No," feeling guilty for having scarred the mage then took hold of the dagger before he could stop her she pulled it out quickly, causing him to double over and then gasp and breathe quicker.

Gasp. "You," gasp, "Don't", gasp, "Touch..Me!" Gasp he said as she drew near and then changed into her full form. Chaos gasped, this woman was a Change of Heart card. He had no hope she could use her abilities to change his heart to force him to work with her.

"You have no choice." she said approaching him her fingers ready for action. Chaos shivered at having those fingers touch him he wasn't going to like this….

Yami made his way towards the prison tent and found Bakura kneeling with his wrist's chained to the ground and he was not able to move. Bakura had tears dripping down his face, he felt hurt that Yami did this to him yet he knew that it was because of what his curse had commanded him to do.

Yami felt startled at seeing his friend like this, wounds still fresh from when Media hurt him starting to show through his brown tunic, blood showing around his wrist's from the pressure and rubbing of chains around his wrists.

Yami went forward and kneeling unlocked the stake and pulled his friend into a hug. "I am sorry Bakura, I did not mean for you to be hurt in this tent."

Bakura stiffened when Yami had hugged him fearing the worst then relaxed as Yami spoke kind words from his lips. "What happened to you?" Yami said tracing a scar on Bakura's wrist.

Bakura shivered and tried to pull his wrist away, but exhaustion of the Physical and mental kind were everywhere in him.

"My father did one last attack and that was from the glass in the window he tried to throw me through after he cursed me."

"A curse? What curse tell me." Yami said now washing Bakura's wounds as he had removed the chains.

"My father said that if ever I was to be in sight of you that my hand would not stray from killing you."

"Oh…So that is why you left." The young Pharaoh stated with out much flair.

"Yes. Are you angry at me for not telling you at all? I mean I just took off. I was scared you would try to contact me and then I would go out of control and then kill you and I didn't want to kill you I mean you are my best friend…"Bakura was stopped in his speech by Yami's hand .

"Quiet friend. At first I was confused at why you would just leave and then slightly angry but I forgave you the minute that I saw you were gone in my heart. Now tell me all that had happened to you while we were apart, friend and I shall do the same for you." Yami said with amusement on his face.

So Bakura told everything from Media to him being the Ruler of a country near there. And Yami told of all that had conspired with him.

As they spoke an entirely different series of events were being played out by another two in the healing tent.

"Don't Touch me woman!"

"I will touch you till you are healed!"

"Touch me and you die!"

"Oh really like that could stop me!"

Chaos was standing up and trying to get away from a very determined little woman (at least little to him) and get out of this stupid tent. He was still bleeding and he didn't care he wanted to get away from Heart if it was the last thing he did. When Heart's fingers had touched his skin he knew that he would not be able to handle this woman touching him.

"YOU WILL OBEY ME OR I WILL FORCE YOU TOO!" Heart said getting very heated.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"very well I will take things into matter I see that the time had come for me to bring in the reserves." She flicked her hand and a large stick appeared, it was Chaos's.

Chaos frowned and then concentrating repossessed his staff. Using shadow magic covered himself with a dark magic shield and protecting himself from her attacks successfully. But he knew in his weakened state he wouldn't last long if she kept it up.

Heart furious that this stubborn man would not want help just because he didn't care about himself, he would rather die then admit that he was doing something wrong.

Chaos could feel his energy sapping slowly his force field was getting weaker and weaker. Finally his knees gave out and he nearly fell to the ground a pain searing up his back as if an instant fire had been awoken. Heart ran forward, this man's stobbornness would be the death of him before the end.

"Now will you listen to me and let me help you?" Heart said helping Him to a nearby bed.

Chaos's eyes were opening and closing from the pain and exhaustion that was filtering through his body. As she carefully wrapped and cleansed each wound she felt Chaos relaxing slowly under her fingers.

Finding the tense stiff muscles and loosening them with her fingers causing Chaos to groan. After awhile Chaos's face went towards Heart and he asked.

"Lady," heart turned her head at Chaos's face, "Why did you harm me when I showed up to find Bakura?"

Heart blushed, "I thought you were there to harm my master, he had been hurt too many times in his life and I felt that you were intruding on him."

"You certain tally made your point," he said running his finger down the white scar on his face. The his eyes slowly closed the medicine put in his open wounds starting to affect the master mage. Slowly the steady breathing of the man's chest was the only sound in the tent.

Heart leaned over and carefully traced her handiwork on his cheek, then leaned down and kissed the scar. Covering up the mage left to see how Yami and Bakura were coming along in fixing their friendship with one thought running through her head.

"My, Chaos is very wonderfully handsome when he sleeps." She walked away not even realizing where her thoughts had taken her.

Meanwhile Media smiled this section of his plans was complete, turning to his captain of the guards.

"Take your regiment of soldiers and go through those tunnels to the center of Egypt and taker her. Kill every male you see."

The malicious guard smiled and said, "Your wish is my command, my King."

The captain inwardly shivered at having to go through the catacombs to reach the inner city of Egypt but that was his leader's command so he must obey.

Little did Media know of the one flaw in his "perfect" plan.

Krystal Fox: well after a long time of no updating I finally got to work also another thing was I lost someone dear to me so that is why I am so late in updating this story. Hope you enjoyed this story chapter more to come!


	10. Blossoming

**Royals and Thieves **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Let the story begin! Nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh Belongs to me it is all the creators of Yu-Gi-Oh to whom the original characters belong

**Chapter 10 Blossoming **

Heart went slowly along she thought of the mage asleep on the cot, she had harmed him when he probably never meant any harm at all. Now he had a lifelong scar because of it. She sighed some things she did always caused pain yet others she would always regret, this time it was both.

Upon arrival at the prison tent heard Yami and Bakura talking, _that's a start, _She thought entering. Yami was sitting on the ground Bakura leaning against him as if Yami was protecting Bakura from something.

They looked up and both smiled.

"Master's I have taken care of Chaos and he is resting."

She nearly broke into laughter as Yami's mouth dropped open. Bakura craned his head up to see what Heart was smirking about and saw Yami's wide mouth. Touching the chin he closed Yami's mouth.

"h-how did you do it? No one but his mother has ever been able to get him to comply so quickly."

"Yami," Bakura said interrupting, "Let me introduce you to my card, Change of Heart or for short Heart."

"Ahh, I see how you did it now, well it seems that you will have to stay around more often, you see he is always being stubborn and ignoring commands." Yami said helping Bakura up.

Heart nodded and then going to Bakura began to heal him. Bakura soon felt as good as new, no pain no blood dripping down the back of anywhere. Also he felt something else…He did not feel like killing Yami!

He looked up and put one hand where Yami's heart was and waited, ignoring the confused look on the Pharaoh's face. He concentrated, no curse feeling, only the steady beat-beat-beat of Yami's heart.

Bakura looked up and said, "T-t-the curse is g-gone!" He stuttered in amazement.

Yami smiled and so did heart they both felt good, "Now you can stay and help me defeat Media, after all I am at war with him."

Bakura nodded and the two went off to the Pharaoh's tent to discuss ways to destroy Media and get Bakura's kingdom back from the evil person's control.

Heart shook her head, _Boys and their games, will they ever grow up? Probably not. I should go and check on Chaos he isn't supposed to be left alone from what I hear from that doctor. To think that the last time he got healed he fought against the drugs and nearly got away from the sickbed if it hadn't been for his brother. Well I shall go and see how he is._

She went back into the tent and found him trying to get off the bed and leave. Going over she said, "I don't think so Chaos, you are staying right there."

"NO I'M NOT!" He yelled.

"Yes you are." She said in a calm reserved voice.

"NO I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Who cares not me. Let's see if you can stand up." She said standing up and walking away from the bed.

Chaos glared at her and taking told of the bed and pushing himself up supported himself on the tent pole, rose ignoring the swirling before his eyes, started to walk towards the tent exit. Suddenly his knees gave out and he fell to the floor. He couldn't get back up. His legs wouldn't let him, he hurt too much from the abuse of standing for hours upon hours on end and gave up at that moment.

"By the curse of Ra" He swore.

Heart stood there not moving. Chaos realized without her help he wouldn't get off the ground. He looked up at her and she smiled down at him.

"Um…."He said not knowing what to say.

"You can ask for help." She stated smugly.

Chaos winced, he hated relying on someone else for help. But knew this time he had no choice.

Barely above a whisper he said, "I need help please ."

"I can't hear you." Heart said emphasizing it with a hand at her ear.

"I need help please." He said louder but still not in a normal voice.

"I still can't hear you." Heart said.

"For I need help!" Chaos yelled frightened that he needed help.

"Now that wasn't that hard was it?" Heart said kneeling down, putting one arm of his over her shoulders and then lifted. Chaos never realized exactly how strong this little lady was till now she was lifting him.

Helping him onto the cot again brushed away his hair from the face.

"Now will I have you peacefully laying here or will I have to tie you up and leave you be, your choice."

"I will sit here."

"Good now I will go…" She felt a hand grasp her wrist.

"Please don't go…I don't…" He didn't know what to say, he wanted her to stay but he didn't know why. _I mean this is the girl who gave you the lovely white scar on your face. Why do you want HER to stay here and be with you?_

Heart nodded she felt much the same way just she didn't want to leave him, she could just sit here and watch him for all she cared but she wasn't going to say that.

Chaos lay there and as he turned winced.

"What is wrong?" Heart asked alert immediately.

"Oh just a pain in my rib cage area, it started to hurt a time a go." He said trying to be civilized when he so much wanted to leave and never come back but yet also wanted her to stay and always be with him.

Heart forced him to sit up and let her look at his bare upper body and found severe bruising alongside his middle ribs on his left side. Cuts and gashes that looked infected covered that side to the point it was going to make her sick...

Krystal Fox: Short I know but I wanted to get it out so you would know that I haven't abandoned you. I will try to update my stories once a week . .


	11. Cave plans and no Curses

**Royals and Thieves **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Let the story begin! Nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh Belongs to me it is all the creators of Yu-Gi-Oh to whom the original characters belong

**Chapter 11 Cave plans and no Curses**

Heart stood calmly as Bakura and Yami Atemu sent her out of the tent they were talking in so that they may get changed into their war clothes in peace.

She chuckled and shook her head. _Men and their privacy…Do they know how many times I have seen while in my cards what they shoo me away from now. Besides what is there to hide? _

Going towards the healing tent went inside. Three hours ago Chaos had gone to sleep. In his slumber she left to check up on the two friends.

Having done so, seeing that they had succeeded in making brilliant plans to fight against Media.

She went back into the tent, feeling guilty as soon as she saw Chaos' face again.

_How could I be so thoughtless? The least I could do would be to demand why he was there. Oh now I have given a lifetime consequence from it. Oh if only I could ease his shame….OH he is waking up. _

Heart watched sitting down as Chaos opened his eyes and began to cures under his breath.

"By the power of Ra what is…..Oh I am here, with you." He said looking up at her. Ignoring her warnings from last night swiftly rose to his feet and began to walk away. Heart looked alarmed and then said, "You better come back here or you will regret it."

"I must go. There is much I alone can do, I must think of others over my own personal pleasures." He stated coldly.

Heart nearly screamed. This shadow man was unfeasible! What was she going to do? Following him outside the tent she suddenly had the thought. _I can defeat him. I just have to change. _She said smiling.

Stomping to be in front and in the way of the weak mage she put a finger on his chest.

"I DON'T THINK SO…" She was interrupted by the Mage in front of her getting very angry.

"Well miss burn everything in sight what are you going to do about …." Before he could finish he stumbled on a spear laying on the ground and fell forward into Heart forcing her to fall too.

They hit the dust causing a small dust storm.

Heart looked down at the proud and arrogant man that lay breathing very hard and nearly gasping for air.

She was sorry for pushing him to that point, thinking found that she could have just smiled and then activated her ability without causing his blood pressure and heart beat to rise.

"I am sorry." She said as she put her arms around him to help him up.

"What?" He asked very perplexed. _Why is she doing this? I fell. So? Usually when I fall someone ridicules me for having been clumsy. Why?_

She put her knees on the ground and pushed the two of them up. Chaos was wobbly on his legs, she started to lead him towards the healing ward again but felt him lean down to her ear.

"Please, if you must have me somewhere to rest can it be my own quarters?" He pleaded, not wanting to enter that tent that had signified death for many soldiers and slow recovering because of no familiar scenery.

She nodded and asked softly, "Where is it?"

He began to lead her through the maze of tents to his own. It was on the side of the camp near the horses, it was peaceful and all other tents were over 20 feet away from it.

She looked up at Chaos as to why he secluded himself from the others but saw coldness there. A coldness that gave her shivers down her neck.

Pulling back the flap of the tent she found that there was a low bed covered in costly furs and materials. It looked wonderfully soft. He smiled as she looked amazed at all he could have in his tent..

Media was smiling his men were just about to enter the catacombs of Egypt. These went all the way under the city even to the point of under the castle. He was pleased, he knew it, he would be king of not just stupid Bakura but also of that of a Pharaoh's son Atemu in fact he would love to slowly kill Atemu with Bakura watching. That would make him relax so much. He loved to hear another suffer from pain and agony while he claimed as many females as HE wanted.

(Author: I have really made him into a sick, sick Pervert. What have I done? Where did I get such ideas? Oh dear)

Media turned to his 2nd in command. "When do the men start into the caves?"

"As soon as the sun rises my liege."

"Good. Now bring me that whore from the south, I desire her now…." (Well we kind of know what is going to happen. Boy am I sick or what. Course I want him really evil so that when I ki..oh you know rid him from existence that all shall celebrate in great victory. )

The captain nodded and left to find the Egyptian beauty that they had stolen from her family traveling south. Her family all lay dead and she didn't know it. All having their throats slit.

Yami laughed as Bakura was trying to get on the leather armor that Yami had for him. It was stuck on his arms and he couldn't get it on or off. This was funny!

"Yami! Help me! Don't just stand there. Pull this thing down." Bakura said angrily as Yami couldn't stand it as the more Bakura struggled the more he was caught. Yami fell to the floor in laughter.

Bakura was going red in the face, "YAMI!"

Yami stood chuckling as he began to help Bakura in to the leather armor. Pulling down watched as Bakura's hair went crazy from being rubbed over by the leather. It was out of place. Yami ran his fingers through his friend's hair and smiled.

"You can be so funny." Yami said smiling, "You always make me laugh."

"It doesn't help that you are incurable a youth still." Bakrua said half smiling.

Yami looked partly hurt.

"How could you say that? After all it was not I who dyed Chaos' robes a pure white color, the day before my father's 4th wedding."

"You urged me on. Then you abandoned me as I completed the job!"

"Your majesty."

They both froze, turning saw the Dark Sage Magician and his son Dark Magician standing at the tent.

Yami smiled, "Yes Sage, Dark, what is it?"

"We have been spying on the enemy camps and overheard some of the plans Media has made for his army against ours. He is going through the catacombs where they will go straight to the city and slaughter all the males there. We left as they are going to start out as soon as the sun rises this morning."

He said in his ancient and wise voice.

Yami sighed, "Why must he go through there? It goes directly under the city and comes out at about a dozen places. What to do oh what to do?" He said pacing the tent.

Bakura smiled Yami wanted to care for everyone including his best friend with no complications. This time it would have to go a thief's way to save a country and free two.

"I might suggest Yami, you do remember that your father was very paranoid and so in making those many passageways he made many traps. Those traps lead to tombs and thieves raid and steal from tombs…What if a thief who knew the traps went in and set off the traps at the exact time by which to silently rid ourselves of those soldiers?" He said carefully.

"And who might this thief be?" Yami Atemu said turning and looking sternly at him in the face. His face serious as he kind of guessed who the thief was.

"Me." He blatantly stated.

Krystal Fox: Well that is enough for now what I want to write now is in the next chapter so expect an update soon, and in large amount of wording.


	12. Catalyst for Time

**Royals and Thieves **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Let the story begin! Nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh Belongs to me it is all the creators of Yu-Gi-Oh to whom the original characters belong

**Chapter 12 Catalyst for time**

Bakura looked at Atemu, he knew the caves like the back of his hand.

"Yami, I can lead those guards on a wild goose chase through the caves, I could even get rid of them, giving you enough time to get your soldiers back into the city to protect your people." Bakura said with a half-cocked look on his face.

"Plus all those old traps your superstitious father put in the tombs "to keep his soul" safe."Bakura said smirking.

Yami smiled, he had remembered when he had listened to his father ranting and raving at the council saying that if the traps and such were not placed in his soul would be stolen. "Like anyone would have wanted that perverted soul." He thought as Bakura started to try and slip away. Atemu slipped his hand out and grabbed his friend.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked the albino.

"Um, out?" He said trying to sound convincing. He wasn't.

Sigh- "Alright Bakura, you may go and do your thing in the caves but I am warning you, if you so much as get yourself killed I will haunt your ghost till the end of time." Yami said frustrated.

Bakura laughed, "Sure thing your majesty and just bring the darts along too and you can try and shoot me."

Yami sighed again in frustration, that thief would never change.

Turning to his Captain said, "Captain, I want you to take your regiment back to the city and protect it, but when you go back disguise yourselves as merchants so as to fool Media, so if he has any spies they will be fooled."

"Of course your majesty, we shall leave immediately."

Yami stepped outside and looked at the rising sun, "Good morning sun, has Ra brought upon us his blessing or curse? Only in the days to come will we know." He turned back to his soldiers and motioned his chief commanders to meet with him so as to explain all that was going on.

In Chaos' tent he lay resting on his skins, Heart was not far away keeping watch she had noticed that each time he moved the skins rubbed his open wound causing the dark man to groan in a small bit of pain. She disliked seeing him in pain. Carefully she went and slipped herself underneath his upper body so that his head was resting on her shoulder. She held him close so as to allow no movements to his wound.

Chaos was dreaming, he dreamt of a battle field there he stood his staff killing a soldier once in a while, till the moment he heard a roar, and saw to his horror Seth Kaiba standing beside King Media with all three blue eyes white dragons out teeth bared. All three turned to look at him and he could feel the heat of them on his neck. Then just as the attack happened he felt himself being pushed away, looking up saw that Heart had taken the blow for him. He scooped her up and held her close…

Heart realized that Chaos was moving and had maneuvered her into his lap and his embrace all while he was deep asleep, they felt so warm, so comforting, why she enjoyed this more than she thought that she would. Her eyes slowly were creeping closed then dreams; pleasant dreams came to her as Chaos wakes up.

Chaos looked down in his arms, SHE was lying in his arms. Alarmed he paused listening for her breathing and heard it, relived he eased her off of him and crept away to Yami, for he heard throughout the camp Yami calling for him. Arriving at the tent the meeting began, this time for a _real _battle.

Bakura smiled, the darkness was his element, he could move from shadow to shadow with out even causing the spider webs to move. He loved it here, in the dark, all alone…well not all alone he thought quietly. He had been trailing the foolish soldiers of Media. He had sent 57 soldiers, thinking the city would be unguarded and it would be easy to kill old men and old women and order the younger ones around. "Not with me around they won't." Bakura said smiling in a tone that was just plain dangerous.

He looked at the soldiers, right now at the rate they were going they were going to hit the first trap in the next 5 min. Boy, he would have to hustle. When he had been exploring these caves he had deactivated every single of the traps, so now he had to reactivate the traps so that they would kill the men traveling through these tunnels.

Bakura moved along the small ledge that he was creeping along, it was a raiders ledge, one that superstitious old Pharaoh had put in that was supposed to keep robbers and theives away.

"Personally, I think that the Pharaoh just helped me get to the treasure easier." Bakura thought stepping over one of the many skeletons that remained of the serving men of the Pharoah's that had been buried with all his treasures.

Bakura leaped across a small prepipice then knelt and taking two wires began to wrap them together again and tie the many hooks and ties together once again. Rising went forward and quickly too, for the soldiers if they had been looking up would have seen a dark shadow moving along side the wall very close to the cliff on one side of the trail but moving quickly and surely.

Within minutes bakura was at the next trap just in time to hear the screams of the men. They had reached the trap. That one had been two large trees with spikes on all sides of them that came swinging down at the people and would impale who ever happened to be in the way most likely breaking them in two.

Bakura smirked his plan was working wonderfully. Looking back counted how many were left. "Wow, this one really surprised them, almost 15 of them are dead!" He said to himself. "They will just get more cautious along the way I will just have to make them more nervous and frightened as they go along also.

Going to the next one, his personal favorite took the small strings and carefully retied them then dashed off should he activate it himself.

"This one they will never guess hit them." He sat down to watch this one. The soldiers were slowly coming through the entrance of the tunnel and cautiously coming through the opening all oblivious to the silent swishing of tiny darts smaller than a pebble hitting them and going in.

Patiently he waited for the soldiers to start walking again and began to count in his head, "one, two, three, four, five and gotcha." He looked down and saw one soldier fall to his knees and bend over his stomach in agony, having a very purple face. The others tried to help their friend but he fell over and his breathing stopped and his stare became blank and horrific.

Soon others were to follow, one after another oblivious to why they were dying.

Bakura smiled the herb of instant death was one of his favorites because as soon as it enters your system it spreads like out of control wildfire causing cramps, fiery pains all along your stomach muscles and causes your mind to slow down and your heart to stop Some people survive but most don't because they can't survive at that low of a heartbeat and thus, die.

Bakura counted there now were only 28 left alive, he had his work cut out for him.

"So goes my night, or is it day? He asked himself as he continued down the tunnel to give yami more time by which to save thousands of innocent lives of his people."

Media stood, "Well, we shall make battle, Yami thus distracted will not notice that his city is being attacked behind him. Then we will win and Yami's head shall be on this platter." He said holding a large silver-serving platter out in front of his captive audience (Quite literally, they were slaves)

"And Seth will help us by destroying Yami's top captain, Chaos."

Krystal Fox: How do you like the update? Give me ideas if you think of anything that could happen


	13. War

**Royals and Thieves **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Let the story begin! Nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh Belongs to me it is all the creators of Yu-Gi-Oh to whom the original characters belong

**Chapter 13 War**

Bakura sighed he had been trapping these men like fish in a barrel; they were making it too easy for him.

"You would think they had some kind of brains or something but no, they all go charging into the next trap with no worries. What kind of men serves Media? Dunces?"

Bakura shrugged and moved along the wall again and went to the next trap, this one was two large logs coming from opposite directions, which would cause any person's head if they happened to be there in that moment. Well there would be nothing left of their heads but a pancake.

Bakura smiled everything was going along nicely. Then he frowned, the men were looking more cautious as if they could feel he was there. Going slowly in the darkness was silent as he heard their conversation, eavesdropping to get some clues.

"I still think we are being followed."

"Sure we are…who could follow us into the haunted tombs of the Pharaoh?"

"Someone like us."

"Oh, by the gods you are so edgy."

"At least I am, it has saved my neck the past many traps."

"I must admit, Media never told us about these traps, it's like they were put here while we have been going along." one said looking around the cavern.

"I think Yami found out. And we are in great danger." Two men said agreeing. Those men had been the strong men that had beat him up while in Media's control.

"They actually have brains!" Bakura thought quite amazed. "They just might survive the gauntlet of traps."

- - - - -

Back at camp Yami was preparing for war. He had already sent half of his men back to the city to protect it, while he went and attacked Media at his camp.

Standing with Chaos they were marching for war. They could see Media's camp in the distance.

"Chaos, we attack tonight. We shall take them by surprise. Then hopefully our depleted numbers will then survive." Yami said as they marched.

Chaos nodded then absently thought of the lady that was sleeping in his bed back at his tent. He realized he was not listening to Yami brought himself out of reverie.

"…Then we shall attack with half of our men from the front and half from the back, that should confuse Media enough to give us the upper hand that we need. You shall take that force then you will meet us in the middle and let us know how it went as we go. So with that said let's start out." Yami stepped forward and loosened his blade preparing for a real war.

- - - - -- -

Chaos moved his troops towards the back of the enemy and waited for Yami's signal. While he waited he thought about Heart in his tent. She had cared for him so kindly after she had hurt him, badly, and then treated him like she should be a king given ever kindness necessary. He was confused. How could someone care so much for him like that? He didn't even care for himself like that. What was wrong with him? He was supposed to be thinking about war and not the feelings of his heart.

"There…Captain, his majesty signals our move forward. Shall we respond that we are?"

"Of course soldier what else would you do stand then and chew your nails?" Chaos said quite grumpily.

The soldier turned a little red and replied back to Yami.

Chaos thought, "So the battle has begun. We shall soon see who is going to win."

He approached the rear guards and then heard Yami's war cry and gave his own terrifying roar, the battle began.

Chaos slashed left and right, soldiers were going down like dried grass in a quickly spreading fire. Then he suddenly came face to face with his worst nightmare…. Seth Kaiba.

"Hello Chaos. So good to see you again since…I WAS BANISHED." He said angrily.

Flashback:

Seth had been selling secrets to other nations and Chaos had found out. He went and told Yami about it and Yami was furious. He gave permission for Seth to be banished.

"I shall get you Chaos, I will kill you one of these days and I will make you pay for what you have done to me." Seth swore as Chaos watched the shadow guards escort him off and out of Egypt.

End of Flashback.

"I have come to fulfill my promise Chaos…. Blue-eyes hold him." Seth commanded.

Spinning around saw two of Seth's blue-eyes dragons sitting behind him waiting for their master's commands. At his command they lunged, Chaos dodged and fled. Running as fast as he could to get away from those beasts.

He saw Media, splayed on his ground his head knocked in declaring him dead. Many of the soldiers were just giving up because they never liked Media. Within 20min. They had won the battle; yet, Chaos was fleeing from an enemy he wished was dead.

Pain seared through his back as he felt one of the dragons bear his claws down his back. Chaos picked up his pace he had to get to an open place or his defense against these dragons would be nul. There out into the desert he saw the spot no soldier stood there and no enemy or friend was there.

Yami watched in fear as he saw Chaos being chased by the Blue-Eyes White dragons. Immediately he called Chaos's brother, Dark Magician, and his father, Sage Magician out.

"Dark, Sage, you must go help Chaos he is being chased by Blue-Eyes dragons, that means Seth is here and now I have a bone to pick with him too.

They ran after Chaos when he was tapped on his shoulder, turning he saw Heart Bakura's Change of Heart.

"Yes?" he asked confused to why she was here in battle.

"Where is Chaos?" She asked remembering how she had woken up not too long ago from a horrible nightmare.

Dream:

She was standing on the desert plain watching three dragons facing Chaos preparing for and attack while her Chaos. "Where did that come from?" she thought. Her Chaos was preparing to defend against it.

The dragons attacked and they left leaving Chaos sprawled across the sands not moving.

She had run over terrified that he might be dead. She went over and felt for a heartbeat, pausing a long time felt nothing. They had killed her Chaos!

End.

She had woken in a cold sweat only to find Chaos gone and the camp almost empty. From the camp doctor she found out that Yami had attacked Media and none of the soldiers had returned yet.

She went running over the sands and found Yami staring after his two other Magicians running off.

He looked at her as she asked her question then pointed after his Magicians.

"I wouldn't suggest that you go. They are fighting Seth's dragons."

Heart's heart nearly stopped, her dream! Those dragons. Before he could say another word she went running in the direction Yami had pointed.

Yami shook his head, then turned he had to now find Seth, and finish the job he wanted to have done years ago. When his father had given Seth to him as his magic tutor, not knowing that Seth would use the young prince as a torturing device every so often to test new torturing ideas.

"Yes," he thought, "I will kill him for harming me the way he did."

Bakura in the caverns watched as only two men were left and boy they were so hard to get rid of, the past 6 traps they had gotten out of quite well.

"This might prove dangerous." He thought because if the last 3 traps didn't hit them he would have to use the manual trap. This would force him to let himself be seen by his enemy to use the trap. But if it went wrong he could be caught and he didn't want to be caught by those men. They just gave him the creeps.

Krystal Fox: So Watcha' think about this chapter. Cause I do believe I am getting closer to the end of this story. Hallelujah! Because it was starting to wear on me. Like a chocolate left to long out in the air, it becomes to grow stale. Anyways tell me what you think. Then I shall have to thank all my reviewers again because there are some of you who are so dedicated to me. Thanks a lot.


	14. Choices

**Royals and Thieves **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh Belongs to me it is all the creators of Yu-Gi-Oh to whom the original characters belong

**Chapter 14 Choices **

Bakura watched they had done it! Slipped through the traps, his only hope to stop them was the manuel trap. Slipping through the shadows moved to where the huge axes were, they would get someone and then the exploding Chinese firecrackers that would destroy the only narrow bridge to get across forcing all to fall to their deaths. _I can only hope it won't be me too. _Bakura thought as the slowly maneuvered the trap.

"Look!" Bakura heard a yell. Looking up swore, they were faster than he realized, moving faster finally finished the traps mechanisms. Standing ready waited.

"It's that B of a Prince Media nearly killed." Bakura growled, he hated being called a prince.

"It's been you who has been killing all the men." turning to his partner, "I told you we were being followed."

Bakura stood there silent letting them make the next move. They walked towards him weapons out, in their anger and hatred towards him they readied their weapons and forgot to think why Bakura was standing there and not running or hiding away.

_They are stupid _Bakura said shaking his head.

The idiots were exactly halfway and a little more across when he just kicked the starter lever and two huge axes fell knocking the boy and man off immediately. But the nervous one was safe. Exactly between the axes, in a dash passed the axes. Bakura raised an eyebrow, he hoped he wouldn't have to blow up the bridge.

The man realizing what was going to happen began to run, the bridge began to fall he threw a knife, Bakura dodged it easy only to miss dodging the other one, it embedded itself into his leg and he winced.

The man fell to depths unknown screaming.

Bakura sighed and pulled the dagger out, wincing at the pain. He tied it up with a scarf and began his trudging out of the caves a slight limp with the wound.

_Mission success_ Bakura said with a smile.

---------

Atemu not Yami the friendly Pharaoh stepped up to his enemy, but the cold hearted Atemu who didn't care about anything but real justice.

"One of us will leave this fight dead Pharaoh, and I plan on it being you." Seth said with a dark hatred in his eyes.

Atemu said nothing but readied his stance for a fight, he would not let his man live. He would have him dead so as to never cause harm to him friends and country again.

Seth made the first move and the first testing moves were made. Atemu struck back, Seth responded, they were both very good. Neither would give up easily.

Strikes and parries were made, both had yet to get wounded. It seemed that this fight might and would decide all.

The speed of these two was faster than the eye. The few soldiers who had been fighting stopped to watch these two, before long all fighting was ended and a company of fighters were in a huge circle around the two watching to see who would win. Winning the country and all it's powers.

--------

Chaos ran he was almost there, the desert was so close, it was away from the others he might accidentally kill and right where it would be the most damage for the dragons. He felt the dragon bringing a claw down, turning put up a force field only to have it send him to the ground with the force but not be physically harmed, just shaken. He rose again as the dragon prepared to attack and ran again.

Only a few more feet.

A claw snagged his arm and he felt it go out of joint, he groaned at the pain and holding his shoulder inched closer to the spot he needed from the sandy ground. The throbbing in his back had intensified, the marks of the dragon's claws were causing him to loose a lot of blood.

He would defeat this dragon. If it cost his life.

He turned and under his arm saw three bystanders, his father, brother and…Heart? _I can't let her see me weak. I will have to defeat this dragon, I mustn't die, she needs me…damn it I need her. _His strength suddenly returned he pushed off the dragon's paw and dashed for the spot of barren desert he needed.

Once there he stood as if he never was hurt, tall and powerful as if the world was at his control. It caused the dragon to hesitate in its' attack against him.

The sun began to beat at his back giving him the defense he needed. He called for energy and felt the sun's energy yielding to his request. He might not have much left but he could call on the energy around him like no dragon ever could.

Energy at his request began his attack.

_Blue eyes _he said to the dragon's mind _back off now or die_

The dragon just growled.

Chaos smiled, the calling into the sky, "Give me the Abyssal sun, and destroy my enemy oh RA!"

A twisting forming abyss forming in front of Chaos beginning to suck in the dragon who realized its' plight and turned to try and escape. Only to be brought closer to the black hole inch by inch, till the tail got sucked in and the rest immediately followed.

Chaos felt the weariness fall on him as he retracted his call. He felt himself falling but didn't feel himself hit the ground.

-------

Dark and Sage stood helplessly they could do nothing with Chaos being so very close to the dragon without hurting them both. Sage clenched his hands he hated being helpless when his children were being hurt.

Dark watched as his brother fell from the force of the dragon's paw on his shield, they both stepped closer but they could only get so close before it would be too close and the dragon might hurt him more.

Sage felt a presence arrive at his side, it was Heart. A worried look was on her face, tears falling. _She's in love with him! _ Sage thought as he saw the love in her eyes. They could only hope for an opening before it was too late.

They watched as suddenly Chaos seemed to get an amazing burst of strength, throwing off the dragon's paw went running, only to stop and turn. His son looked like a god. The sun rising at his back and standing tall and powerful ready for battle against another immortal.

"He's going to do it." dark whispered.

"Heart I believe that he has a reason to live now." Sage said smiling at her.

She blushed and looked towards Chaos. Energy surging around him.

When Chaos called out the Abyssal Sun Sage smiled. "He has grown up."

Dark smiled besides their father now there were only two people in all the dark realm and Egypt that could use that attack. His father and now his brother.

The three relaxed as they watched the dragon panic and try to get away only to be sucked into the hole. The second that the black hole disappeared Heart went running for Chaos. He was collapsing as she got there, catching him she held him tight.

Sage smiled again and motioned for Dark to follow. He walked over and picking up his son from her arms nodded his head at her to follow him and they headed back to the camp with an exhausted and hurt Magician of Black Chaos.

When they arrived found a crowd silent but watching something. After putting Chaos in his bed and leaving Heart to tend to him Dark and Sage left to see what was up.

Bakura walked in step with them curious also as to what was going on.

The crowd parted for them and they saw there was one fight of their war still going on.

Atemu was fighting Seth and it looked like to all to the death.

The two had gotten cuts and bruises from each other but no fatal wounds yet. They were both very, very good. For they had trained together as children. Cousins would do that in the royal courts.

Bakura watched, both of the fighters were wearing at the same amount, it would end in a draw unless one of the fighters allowed for an opening. Neither was letting the other have an opening larger than a small cut or slap of a sword against skin.

Bakura thought _I think I would not want to fight Yami in this state of mind. He is merciless Good thing I am on his side. _

Atemu thought _I will get him in this next move_

While Seth was thinking the same thing. They both lunged, Atemu did two moves in one and the crowd grew more silent this was it!

Atemu drew back, Seth had gotten him in his shoulder but missed the heart, Atemu hadn't. Seth looked down and fell to the ground. All cheered, Atemu had won the enemy was dead.


	15. Ra is rising

**Royals and Thieves **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Let the story begin! Nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh Belongs to me it is all the creators of Yu-Gi-Oh to whom the original characters belong

Chapter 15 Ra is rising

Yami stood with his friend there were standing in his palace's courtyard, there before them were Bakura's people. Yami had welcomed them to live in Egypt so they might have their ruler near. Bakura having no desire to actually rule agreed to this ruling that his people would become Yami's citizens but if any problems arose they would call upon their ruler.

Yami was still shaken, he had killed his cousin. He had done it over a week ago.

The wounds from that fight still pained him as he walked or stood still for too long. His right arm was bandaged up from where he had gotten a horrible cut up the arm.

Bakura met his friend's eyes and they both nodded in approving smile at all that was being done.

Yami stood there with his friend he didn't know how long until Bakura whispered into his ear, "Yami, you look exhausted, you should head to bed, that leg can't stand much more." Bringing Yami's attention to the shaking leg that had been carefully wrapped by another arduous wound.

Yami nodded and then said, "I will check on Chaos then I promise you I will rest."

Bakura raised an eyebrow in question, he knew Yami.

Yami turned and left and Bakura made a mental note to check up on him in 30 min to see if the Almighty Pharaoh hadn't passed out on the floor because of further work that distracted him from bed.

Yami arrived at the healing wing where Sage and his wife had been caring for Chaos. All knew that Heart had not yet left Chaos' side and probably wouldn't unless Bakura asked her.

Sage stood there caring for the wounds that had quickly started to heal and the more severe ones were now just a little bit of scabs.

Heart was asleep, placed on the day bed that Sage and Dark and put near Chaos so she could still feel his heart beat. Heart had fallen exhausted into Bakura's arms earlier that day and he just told them to keep her near Chaos.

_It is sweet that she loves Chaos _Sage thought as he re-bandaged his son's wounds. _He deserves some love, after all these years of caring for everyone else, his own heart needs to have some love now. _

His thoughts were interrupted by the Pharaoh walking in, "My Pharaoh."

Yami nodded acknowledging his words. "How is Chaos?"

"He is on the mend, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't wake up in the next 2 days and demand work to do." Sage said chuckling.

"Well I won't let him work till he is fully healed and approved by you to go back to work."

"That is exactly what he needs." Sage said gathering up his supplies.

"How is Heart?" The Pharaoh asked carefully.

"She is in love with my son and she had my blessing to pursue it. Chaos needs a little love in his life."

Yami nodded and the two walked out leaving Heart with her palm resting on top of Chaos' heart feeling the vibrations of his heartbeat.

Heart woke to the sounds of fading voices, then turning looked at Chaos, he was living, he was getting better. They had nearly lost him. _That had been horrible _she thought remembering what they had done to keep Chaos among the living.

Flashback:

Sage running with his son in his arms arrived in camp nearly screaming for the other magician's in the camp to come. They came recognizing the body he had in his arms.

Heart was allowed to sit in a chair at Chaos' head while they operated and fought to keep him living. She stroked his sweating brow and watched as they tore what cloth was left off of his upper body and began to carefully poke and prod.

"Collapsed lung." some one was saying, "Broken rib, bruised larynx,…." The list went on and on.

Then her heart nearly stopped at what was said next causing a flurry of action to start, "We're losing him. Someone quick hold back the shadows, they are trying to consume him!"

Somehow she was pushed out of the tent as the healing magician's worked their best to help Chaos. Heart in her tears felt a firm body in front of her and she held on letting her tears roll.

Bakura looked down at his beloved Heart she was sobbing in his arms. He calmed her as much as he could. Hours passed, still the magicians refused to let anyone in the tent. Finally Dark magician Sage exited the tent looked drained.

Yami stood beside Bakura and Heart, who was still in his arms, "How is he?"

Sage said in exhaustion, "He lives, and will live another day. We have healed any internal injuries he may have had and saved his voice. But he will live…." He trailed off as his legs gave out. His wife caught him and helped him to their tent where he would rest.

Bakura walked with Heart into the tent and they found Chaos covered with a sheet, probably having been removed of all clothes. He was breathing softly and there were bandages all over the bare skin. Bakura whispered, "You can stay with him as long as you like."

Then left her alone with him.

End of flashback.

Heart stroked Chaos' cheek and giving into her desire kissed him on the lips. Not noticing the flutter of eyelashes.

She sat back and looked at him again. His eyes were open. She blushed realizing what she had just done.

"Oh my" she said turning red. She looked down at the sheets embarrassed. She felt a worn hand lift her face up. Chaos was awake with love in his eyes.

In a voice barely that of a whisper Chaos said, "I liked that." He pulled her hand and kissed to back of it.

"_Love you" _Chaos thought.

Heart asked, "are you thirsty?"

He nodded and tried to sit up. Heart pushed him back down and said, "You need to stay down, and your father said you need one more day of bed rest before you get up and around."

Chaos sighed, he wished he could get up but at this point the didn't have the strength to fight Heart.

He relaxed as heart rubbed an oil into his arms and upper chest, it still being bare. He felt drowsy as she rubbed, in his sleep he felt her run a finger down his scar and then kiss it.

"I love you." He heard Heart say as she brought water to his lips. He relaxed as he felt the soothing liquid go down his throat. He closed his eyes and sighed. He reached out grabbing her wrist. Heart looked startled.

"As do I." he whispered softly. "I would have you be mine. If you would let me."

Heart blushed and laying her face close smiled kissing him. "I would if you asked me a thousand times, for now get better and then we can ask our masters."

He nodded.

Weeks later He stood on the balcony of his room watching the sun set. Below him in the courtyard Bakura and Yami were playfully sparring. It ending in a tickling match. He smiled both were acting like children again.

Warm arms wrapped around him from behind he tensed then sighed. Long slender fingers held him and teased him.

"What are doing now, Heart?" He said trying to look over his shoulder at her.

Dodging his look, "I am making sure that you are entirely healthy to be standing out here on this dangerous balcony where you could do yourself harm."

"Oh really?" he said amusedly. "I will just have to trust my fire-poker wielding beloved to protect me then, won't I?"

She blushed. It was long enough for Chaos to loosen her arms and pull her around front where he firmly kissed her.

"I think I have some better ideas about what to do this evening." He said whispering in her ear.

His suggestive tone made Heart blush and snuggle in, then she nodded.

"Whatever your wish is, my lord, I shall obey." She said smiling.

"Of course." He said leading her into the room onto the bed. He gently laid her flat and kissed her. "I love you Heart, for you do hold my heart and soul." He kissed her hand her cheek then her lips again. Then slowly the actions became more defined and ….…..(I'll let you guess what happens next)

Below in the courtyard Yami finally gave in.

"Alright alright, almighty thief you win, you can have your victory!" The tickling stopped.

"Well my rich captive," Bakura said with a smirk, "I will demand have of your treasury as a ransom and ten women from your harem…"

"Woe is me woe is me….not the harem!"

"What about your riches? Are you so concerned about your ladies that you care little of your wealth?" Bakura said knowing what was going to be said.

"Yes, for without pleasure where is a man in life?"

"You're sick!" Bakura said.

The two fell to the ground laughing.

At that moment Dark and Sage came walking in, seeing the two on the ground in hysterics shook their heads in almost identical fashions.

"Finally life as we know it." Sage said very sincerely then turning to Dark smiled and walked away.

Dark looked up towards his brother's window and wondered about the sounds he heard, perhaps he would as his Father later about it. _Maybe I will be an uncle soon. _He smiled and followed his father back to the temple of Ra, to prepare for the next _rising of Ra._

Life was finally "normal" again. Maybe it would stay that way. Maybe not……

_**THE END**_

Krystal Fox: She's done. Hope you like it. I'm actually a little disappointed about how it turned out. If you can give me any pointers on how I could fix this last chapter it would help me feel a whole lot better. Anyways this is the end of Royals and Thieves. Ta-Ta for now.


End file.
